The Phintastic Times of Perry and Penny
by gravity5
Summary: Full of laughs, excitement, and drama, here comes Perry and Penny battling side by side with Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and Gretchen as they tackle villians and puberty. Well, maybe not puberty but a lot of problems. The first chapter is up and I hope this will knock your fancy pants off!
1. Chapter 1: Mr Penny and Mrs Perry

A/N: Hey all my Fanfictioners. I'm gravity5 here to give you a new story called the Phintastic Times of Perry and Penny! Cue the fireworks! Trust me, it will the funniest, most fun thing you will ever read on Fanfiction, ever. Read Saving the World Again to get any of this. Just to warn you, I am using Google Translate Spanish because I can never learn Spanish every time I try.

It was a beautiful and sunny day in the suburban city of Danville...until you hear the sounds of construction.

*P&F*

"I just love the smell of hot tar in the morning," Phineas commented.

"And we couldn't have built a cupcake machine why?" Ferb asked.

"Don't you want to make our science teacher proud in middle school?" Phineas questioned.

"I hate middle school,? Ferb murmured.

"Says the captain of the football team," Phineas stated.

"But you're the quarterback," Ferb stated.

Suddenly, two lovable young girls come in through the door. Just to clarify, it's Isabella and Gretchen. Isabella is wearing her signature pink dress while Gretchen is wearing her orange shirt, blue skirt, and orange bow.

"Hey Phineas. Whatchya doin?" Isabella greeted.

"Hey Ferb. How's it hanging?" Gretchen greeted.

"Hey girls. We're just making an actual volcano for our science teacher," Phineas stated.

"Does it explode real lava?" Phineas stated.

"Totally," Phineas answered.

"Phineas, this is insane! Do you know you could kill everyone?" Isabella scolded.

"We were planning on making the school volcano proof," Phineas explained.

"A dios mio! Esta loco? Que le pasa? No me siento bien," Isabella ranted. (If you haven't noticed, Isabella starts speaking rapid Spanish when she's freaked out of her mind) If you want to know what that says: Oh my God. Are you crazy? What is wrong with you? I don't feel well.

"No se preocupe, chica," Gretchen comforted. (If you haven't noticed either, Gretchen knows Spanish so she can calm her down) Translation: Don't worry, girl.

Gretchen turned to Ferb.

"Why didn't you try to talk him out of this?" Gretchen asked.

"I tried to tell him to build a cupcake machine but he wouldn't listen," Ferb explained.

"Do we have to support him?" Gretchen whispered.

"He's a little crazy when it comes to these things. I suggest we play along," Ferb suggested.

"Okay Phineas. We're gonna help you with that volcano," Gretchen announced.

"But Gretchen!" Isabella shouted.

"It's okay, Izzy. I have a good feeling about this one," Gretchen comforted.

*P&P*

"Good morning!" Penny greeted.

"Good morning," Perry greeted back.

"When do you think Monogram is going to call us?" Penny asked taking out a bagel from the fridge.

An elevator from the fridge opened up and sucked them into their lair.

"Good morning!" Monogram greeted.

"My bagel," Penny muttered.

"Doofenshmirtz is up to something evil and we need you to stop him," Monogram saluted.

"Woah! Hold the phone. Is that all you have to say? Is this normal?" (Remember, she is still new.)

"It's not like we're paid enough for a real explanation," Penny replied.

"You know we have a tight budget," Monogram said.

"He bought himself a jet," Perry whispered.

"Go stop Doofenshmirtz or you're fired," Monogram ordered.

"He doesn't even have enough money for that," Perry whispered.

"The Academy," Penny says.

Monogram looks up and Perry and Penny sneak away. Soon, they were at the surprisingly not so famous Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. When they got there, their heads were transported to a brain sized helmet and they were strapped down.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus," Doofenshmirtz greeted.

"Um, hello. I'm still here," Peny spoke up.

"You won't be for long," Doof explained. "The brain themed contraption beside me is the Mind Switch-inator. I will be put into the body of great rulers of the world until I get the Tri-State Area!"

"Oh good. I almost thought you were more evil," Perry said sarcastically.

"This was so much better when you couldn't talk," Doof grumbled.

"And it just got better when I got here," Penny announced.

"Enough! You know, I think I need a test dummy. Oh look, I have two right here," Doof declared.

"When I get out of this, I will come over there and smack the schnitzel out of you," Penny threatened.

Doof pressed a button and activated the Mind Switch-inator.

*P&F*

"Just putting on the finishing touches!" Phineas yelled.

"Do you really think this is gonna work?" Gretchen asked.

"Not likely," Ferb replied.

"I just need to put this part in the platform," Phineas announced.

"No no no, Phineas. That's a-" Ferb tried to say when the volcano was flung away.

"Spring," Ferb finished.

"Un momento por favor," Isabella said.

She went behind the fig tree and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Maybe we should have built that cupcake machine," Phineas said.

"If that thing hurts someone, I hope Izzy's scream hasn't hit them first," Ferb stated.

*P&P*

In a brilliant flash of light and color, Perry and Penny were...the same.

"I don't feel any different," said Perry in Penny's body.

"Woah. You're me," said Penny in Perry's body.

"And I'm you," said Perry in Penny's body.

(For the rest of the story, Penny in Perry's body will be referred to as Penny and Perry in Penny's body will be referred to as Perry. Enjoy the show!)

"I'm in Mr. Perfect's body! I can also pee at will," Penny said.

"Excuse me one moment," Perry announced.

He went off camera and screamed at the top of his lungs.

"No matter what happens, that will be a Perry thing," Penny said to the camera.

"Okay okay. Now you've had your fun so I can move on to my evil plan," Doof ordered.

Right on cue, the volcano crashes and spills on the Mind Switch-inator.

"Ah! Freeze-ray!" Doof yells as he zaps the lava.

"Was that the mind switch thingy?" Penny asked.

"Pretty much," Doof answered.

"Ew. I'm stuck in Mr. Perfect's body for a day," Penny complained.

"I am strangely enjoying this," Perry declared.

"I can't believe I wasted that one shot on you two," Doof cried.

"You caused all of this! In this boy body, I wonder what I can do to you," Penny threatened.

"Please spare me," Doof pleaded.

"Can't we leave him alone? He looks so cute," Perry cooed.

"Now you've developed my girlish compassion," Penny said.

"This could actually be fun," Perry stated.

"You won't be having as much fun when you're sweating milk," Penny replied.

"Well if this dumpkof can't help us, I know two geniuses who can," Perry said.

*P&F*

"Can you find the volcano?" Phineas asked.

"Apparently, it's frozen," Ferb replied looking at a monitor.

"At least it hasn't hit anyone," Gretchen said relieved.

"Except the important people," Penny announced walking through the gate.

"What happened to you two?" Isabella asked.

"Our minds got switched by one of Doof's cooky inventions," Perry explained.

"How does it feel?" Gretchen asks.

" I feel really good in this girl body actually," Perry replied shaking his hips around. "I can finally put my hands on my hips without looking girly."

"Say it girlfriend!" Isabella exclaimed.

"How can you all be enjoying this? Do you know how hard it is to be attracted to yourself?" Penny complained.

"I get that feeling all the time," Ferb declared.

"Honey, you are full of yourself," Gretchen said.

"Can you just get us out of these bodies?" Penny asked.

"We can whip that up in a jiffy," Phineas declares.

"Make that two jiffys," Ferb said.

"What happened now?" Phineas asked.

"Well, all of our tools couldn't fit in the garage so we had to move some of the stuff to a storage room in the upper east side," Ferb explained.

"You sure love being the bearer of bad news, don't you?" Phineas asks sarcastically. "Okay, we can just go to the stuck up rick kid town. You guys need to stay here and, under any circumstances, not leave this spot. Understand?"

"We'll keep an eye on them," Isabella announced as they left the backyard.

"But Jenna the Jaguar's birthday party is today," Penny whined.

"Wow, I have never heard Perry whine before. Why can't you just, I don't know, not go?" Gretchen suggested.

"She said to be there or be eaten. I think that is a persuasive enough invitation," Perry answered.

"You guys can't go like this. You're brains are switched!" Isabella exclaimed.

"Can't we just wing it?" Penny questioned.

"You can wing it when you have wings, sheila," Perry snapped.

"Do you think they make fur dye for platypuses?" Isabella asked.

"That's unlikely, but we can try human hair dye," Gretchen answered.

"How did you get into the possession of teal and crème hair dye?" Isabella questioned.

"My sister had an epic goth phase. Now we're off to my house," Gretchen directed.

*P&F*

"Are we getting closer to the storage unit?" Phineas asked.

"Yeah. We just have to go through Nellington," Ferb answered.

"Let's brace ourselves for verbal attacks and water balloons," Phineas directed.

They stepped out onto the street and the rich kids came out on their balconies.

"Oh look guys, it's the inventing idiots," a girl cried.

"If only they could invent something to make themselves less hideous!" a boy shouted.

"Then it would take the fun out of this!" another girl yelled.

The rich snobs got out maids who threw water balloons full of mysterious liquid.

"Ferb, run!" Phineas yelled.

*P&P

"Did your mom say this was okay?" Isabella asked.

"Of course not," Gretchen replied.

"Do you really think his is going to work?" Perry asked.

"I cannot give an actual prediction for this particular experiment so results may vary," Gretchen rambled.

"English please," Penny said.

"She said maybe," Isabella translated.

"Let's do it!" Penny exclaimed.

*a few minutes later*

"What do you guys think?" Gretchen asked.

"I feel not perfect again!" Penny cheered.

"I feel like a- wait a minute. Isn't the dye going to come off?" Perry asked.

"It won't come off unless you jump into an Olympic-sized pool and swim for over five minutes," Isabella said.

"Wow. It says all that on the label?" Penny commented.

"It is Danville. Everything is specific or weirdly accurate," Isabella explained.

"It says made in China," Penny read.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Isabella argued.

"We've gotta go," Perry said.

"We gotta go too, Izzy. We need to keep Ferb and Phineas from entering the backyard," Gretchen ordered.

*P&F*

"Finally we're here!" Phineas cried.

"Hey Darren. We're here to pick up some tools," Ferb greeted.

"Okay Ferb. You registered the name Phineas so Ps are on level 10," Daren announced.

"We'll just take the elevator," Phineas suggested.

When they got to the elevator, a sign was plastered on the door.

"Out of order? What the t-" Phineas started to say.

"Phineas!" Ferb exclaimed.

"I was just gonna say tralfazz. I hope that bodybuilding course worked out for you because we'll have to climb all these stairs," Phineas explained.

"What the tralfazz?" Ferb cried.

*P&P

"Hey guys. I knew you would show up," Jenny greeted.

"How could we refuse? You sent such a persuasive invitation," Perry said through gritted teeth.

"Where are my presents?" Jenna asked.

Penny handed hers first.

"Ooh! The Scraping Fangs CD that they said wasn't out but it was and is sold out?" Jenna asked.

"It cost somebody else's arm and a leg but it's worth it for you, sheila," Penny replied.

Perry handed his next.

"A vase? I guess I'll break it!" Jenna yelled as she dropped the vase. Surprisingly, the vase rebuilt itself.

"Oh cool, it's an anger management technique that will actually work!" Jenna cried as she repeatedly broke the vase.

"Hey everybody. It's your DJ P Bear. Meet D on the dance floor and he'll teach you how to dougie," Peter the Panda announced.

Everyone got out to the dance floor to meet Dougie the Dolphin wearing a fish bowl.

_Aye! aye!_  
_Teach me how to dougie (aye!)_

_[Verse 1:]_  
_They be like smooth (what?)_  
_Can u teach me how to dougie?_  
_You know why?_  
_Cause all da girls love it (aye)_  
_All I need is a beat that's super bumpin_  
_And for you, you, and you to back it up and dump it!_  
_Put your arms out front,an side to side_  
_They goin be on you when they see you hit dat dougie right?_  
_Ain't nobody gettin with my bro from morningside_  
_He go by bubba and he hit dat dance with thunder (ok)_  
_I ain't from Dallas but I D-town boogie (boogie)_  
_I show my moves off and everybody tryna do me_  
_I leave da function and all da ladies tryna screw me_  
_Now you just do you, and I'm a do me (all day)_  
_Dudes love to hate so they try to shoot me_  
_Females be stuck to me I think they tryna glue me_  
_I make the party shine bright when it start to boomin_  
_Dis beat was bubblegum, so I had to chew it_

_Chorus: x2]_  
_Teach me how to dougie_  
_Teach me-teach me how to dougie_  
_Teach me how to dougie_  
_Teach me-teach me how to dougie_  
_Errbody love me_  
_Err-errbody love me_  
_Errbody love me_  
_You ain't messin with my dougie!_

_[Verse 2:]_  
_My name is young!_  
_For da dudes who don't know me_  
_I know I'm from da west but I can teach you how to dougie_  
_I step up in da club and all these girls bug me_  
_Ya boy dancin, none of them know me_  
_I hear da crowd screamin they like "aye! Get it Brody! "_  
_Find More lyrics at .com_  
_So I move my shoulders and I take it real low_  
_Dey like how we do dat he can dougie on the floor_  
_And when ya boy stop they like dougie some more_  
_I'm like ya boy kinda tired so I pass it to da bro_  
_M-bone! show these cats how to do dat_  
_Down south dance now we learned a lil too fast_  
_And bought it to da hood and got da whole crew cast_

_[Chorus x2]_

_[Verse 3:]_  
_Back of the party don't really like to boogie_  
_I'm a put that in a way and try to meet a redbone_  
_(Mmm) She do da dougie and every girl hatin_  
_But I'm thinking bout escaping with her to head home_  
_She got her friends so if it's to wet_  
_And I run it run it even if her legs long_  
_She like you my hubby I think she love me but_  
_I change da subject and I do my dougie_  
_All the bros call me lucky_  
_Cause they see the girl I'm with and we ready so we rushin'_  
_I turned off my kick cause I don't wanna hear no fussin_  
_Cali Swag got the haters under they breath cussin_  
_AHHH! Man you can't tell me nothing_  
_Starr made the beat I just took it out the oven_  
_I just need to dougie when everybody clubbin'_  
_And they yell C.S.D. (cause they know we keep it bumpin)_

_[Chorus x2]_

"Let's go into the Olympic sized swimming pool for more that five minutes!" Jenna announced.

"Oh come on!" Penny yelled.

The crowd pushed the two into the pool. When they tried to get out, they were pushed back in. Five minutes later, the dye was starting to come off.

"Isabella just texted. We need to get out of here without Jenna noticing," Penny deducted.

"We could use this special ball of yarn," Perry suggested.

"Do you really think that is gonna work?" Penny asked.

"I worked on Leon Lion, Pansy Panther, and it has a picture of meat on it," Perry replied.

"Throw it baby!" Penny yelled.

Perry threw the ball of yarn in Jenna's direction.

"Oh yarn!" Jenna yelled as she tangled herself up in it while Penny and Perry slinked away.

*P&F*

"Hey girls. We're home. Buford's mom found us and drove us home and we built the mind switcher on the way," Phineas explained.

"Where's Perry and Penny?" Ferb asked.

"Somewhere..." Isabella answered.

"Well they need to get her because we kind of need them for this," Phineas persisted.

"Are you sure you don't want to check on it for a glitch or something?" Gretchen asked.

"Are you hiding something?" Ferb asked.

Just then, Perry and Penny decided to walk in and Gretchen and Isabella glance at them.

"What are you looking at?" Ferb and Phineas asked simultaneously.

Isabella and Gretchen grab their boyfriends and kissed them. The girls motioned Perry and Penny to the hose to wash themselves off. When they were done, they released the kiss.

"Wow," Phineas said.

"If you wanted to kiss you could have just said so," Ferb said.

"Oh there you are Perry and Penny," Phineas greeted.

"Krkrkrkrkrkrkr. I mean, yeah. Can we just get back to our bodies?" Perry pleaded.

"To think you would be the last one to say that," Penny commented.

"Stand back everyone!" Phineas ordered as he pressed a button.

In a brilliant flash of light and color, Penny and Perry were...back to normal.

"I'm me again!" Perry cheered.

"I repeat, I feel not perfect again!" Penny cheered.

"Um Penny, why is your hand teal?" Ferb questioned.

"Uh oh," Perry, Penny, Gretchen, and Isabella said in unison.

A/N: Thanks for reading this story. I have a puzzle for you. How many times have I used exclaimed in this story? Happy New Year and Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2: Stuck Like Glue

A/N: Hey everyone. I wanted to be nice (*Cough* get more reviews *cough*) and give you a second chapter. Congrats to Robot Wolf 26Z on getting the closest guess to the last problem. You will get a prize. Here we go!

We'll start our suburban adventure in the backyard of Phineas and Ferb.

*P&F*

"Here's the plan, guys. We're going to make a giant paintbrush and palettes for our art mural. Luckily, all the tools are here and not in some storage unit in the upper east side," Phineas announced.

"I said I was sorry," Ferb replied.

"Let's all just let it go," Gretchen ordered.

"But the guy said I can't let go of his balloons anymore," Isabella said holding a bow shaped balloon.

Gretchen snatched the balloon from her hand and tied it in Isabella's hair.

"Ooh creative!" Isabella cried. (I'm sorry I make Isabella look like a ditz)

"Isabella and I will work on the palette while you two work on the brush," Phineas directed.

"Hey where's Perry and Penny?" Isabella asked.

"You already know where they are," Phineas replied.

"I know. It just feels so empty," Isabella commented.

There was an awkward silence.

"Ga-," Phineas blurted.

"Phineas!" the all shouted.

"I was just going to say Gag Time. Let's go, guys," Phineas called.

*P&P*

"Good morning Agent P and P. Doofenshmirtz has decided to build eulg again. I, I mean, we need you two to stop him," Monogram ordered.

"Eulg?" Penny asked.

"You'll find out when we get there," Perry replied.

The monotremes drove the hoverjet to the DEI. When they burst through the window, they suddenly got caught in a large bottle of glue (not filled).

"What the heck? You broke my window again. Pay up," Doof ordered.

"What, we have to pay him?" Penny complained.

"Oh please. Give him some almond brittle and you're home free," Perry replied as he got some almond brittle behind his back.

"That will do," Doof said as he unscrewed the glue, took the almond brittle, and screwed the glue. (Don't think of it like that!)

"Now let me tell you my evil plan," Doof started.

"Here we go. I'm gonna text. What are you doing?" Perry asked.

"I have 1000 Ways to Hurt Someone. I'm on 547 where you learn how to choke someone with your pinkie," Penny replied taking a book from under her hat.

*C*

"I wonder what I'm gonna wear to our double date," Candace thought aloud. "Should I take the blue dress or the green one?"

"Go with the blue. It goes with your eyes," Stacey suggested.

"Thanks. What are you wearing?" Candace asked.

"Well, winter is here so I'm wearing a long sleeve purple dress with frill on the cuffs, black kitten heels, and my signature bow," Stacey explained.

"Stacey, you are a fashion genius!"

"I know right!"

"Now you're letting it get to your head."

"Okay, calming down now."

"Let's get ready."

"Good thing I brought my dress. Let's get ready before-"

"I bust my brothers? I'm not going to bust my brothers on the day Coltrane, Jeremy, you and I have a double date. I'd only do that with Jenny. Jenny and her date."

*P&F*

Looks like we've finished our project," Phineas announced.

"Gretchen, how did you get the material to make the brush?" Isabella asked.

"It took a long trip to the barber shop," Gretchen replied.

Everyone gasped.

"I washed it first!" Gretchen shouted.

Everyone sighed in relief.

"Maybe," Gretchen mumbled.

"We'll use it anyway," Phineas said.

"Phineas, I love you, but if that isn't washed and you touch it, I will make sure you won't use your hands again," Isabella threatened.

"I'll go wash my hands and put on some anesthetic gloves," Phineas suggested.

"That's what I thought," Isabella replied.

"Over protective," Ferb coughed.

"Hi-five for being the normal ones?" Gretchen asked.

Ferb and her hi-fived but seemed to have trouble releasing.

"We had glue on our hands, didn't we?" Gretchen groaned.

"Yes, yes we did," Ferb groaned.

They both did a face palm with their free hands which probably should have been a bad idea. They turned their heads to the funniest thing seen today. Phineas was wearing a triangle shaped beekeeper mask, a white puffy suit that made him look like Pillsburry, and had sterile gloves. Everyone started to laugh.

"It's not funny!" Phineas shouted.

"I'm sorry [insert Spanish for dough boy] but you always go overboard," Isabella said in between laughing.

"Remember the birds?" Gretchen asked.

"Don't talk about the birds," Phineas warned.

"Your parents had to give you the talk," Isabella argued still laughing.

"When you guys are done, it would be nice if you helped us with _our _problem," Ferb interrupted.

"What happened to you two?" Phineas questioned.

[Gretchen]

It was a strange set of circumstance.

[Ferb]

A strange set of circumstance.

[Gretchen]

We high-fived each other.

[Ferb]

But we had glue on our hands.

[Both]

Now we're stuck finger to finger and we can't let go. (Let go!)

[Gretchen]

I can't because the glue here is controlling me. (What?)

[Ferb]

I know. The glue here is controlling me.

[Both]

We need to get this off but we can't let go.

"That was really entertaining but really unnecessary. You wasted our only musical number," Phineas complained.

"Can you just get us out?" Ferb and Gretchen shouted.

"Hm. I'll get the blowtorch," Phineas suggested as he ran into the house.

"You don't think he'll actually get it, right?" Gretchen asked.

"Hey where's Perry and Penny?" Isabella asked.

"You already asked that," Gretchen pointed out.

"I know I did," Isabella snapped.

*P&P*

Perry and Penny were asleep in the glue.

"That is what I plan to do with the eulg," Doof concluded. "What? Are you sleeping? Wake up!"

Penny poked Perry and he chattered.

"Oh. We're still here," Perry said as he yawned.

"I fell asleep on 629," Penny commented

"Maybe I should spread the eulg on you and see if you'll die," Doof suggested.

"Wouldn't that be a haunting memory?" Penny joked.

"No Penny. Only Doof can make the bad puns," Perry mock scolded.

"Now I shall blast the eulg and take apart the glue factory, then, the Tri-State Area!" Doof declared as he jumped in their hoverjet.

"Oh no he didn't," Penny gasped.

"Oh yes he did," Perry replied.

"I'm going to go up and twist the cap off. Don't look," Penny ordered.

"Why not?" Perry asked.

"You'll get...weird thoughts. Admit it," Penny argued.

"Well..." Perry trailed off.

"Aha!" Penny accused.

"Fine, I won't look," Perry agreed, defeated.

Perry covered his eyes while Penny went up. The space got tighter so she got into a split position (Vanessasary Roughness!). She twisted the cap off, jumped out, and pushed the glue bottle.

"It's only fun when I do it," Perry grumbled.

"We need to catch up to him somehow," Penny thought aloud.

"We've got a bike and a rocket," Perry replied. They smirked at each other.

*C*

"Hey Coltrane. Hey Jeremy," Candace greeted.

"Hey Candace," Jeremy replied.

"Hi Coltrane," Stacey greeted.

"Hey Stacey," Coltrane replied.

"We've already picked out a table for all of us right over here," Jeremy directed.

"Aw, thanks," Candace cooed as she sat down with everyone.

"Here you go, Stacey," Coltrane directed pulling out a seat.

"Hee hee. Thanks," Stacey replied sitting.

"Props for using an overused cliché," Jeremy commented.

"Your mom," Coltrane said.

"What?" Jeremy asked.

"Nothing," Coltrane replied quickly.

The waiter came up to take their order. Weirdly, the waiter was Carl the intern.

"Carl, what are you doing here?" Candace demanded.

"I'm a 19 year old unpaid intern. I need to make money somehow," Carl explained.

"Whatever. I'd like the salmon with salad on the side," Candace ordered.

"I'll have the lobster," Jeremy ordered.

"I would like the shrimp special," Coltrane ordered.

"Could I take the chicken dinner?" Stacey asked.

Already on it," Carl replied as he balanced four plates. He lost a bit of his grip on the shrimp special and, just her luck, some spilled on Candace.

"I can see why the shrimp is so special," Candace commented.

"I'm so sorry," Carl apologized.

"It's okay. I'm just going to wash up in the bathroom," Candace said through gritted teeth. She sped to the bathroom and frantically tried to get the stain off. (Don't!)

*P&F*

"Do you have any idea how we can get out of this?" Gretchen asked.

"It's gonna be hard. It looks like you have the same sized hands," Phineas explained.

"Don't tell anyone," Ferb ordered.

"We could always make some sort of glue remover," Isabella suggested.

"Don't you see?" Ferb ranted. "We are in the ultimate high-five. We have defeated all the mysteries of the cosmos. Science will be put at a standstill. Dinosaurs will come to life. Ow!"

"Don't watch any more sci-fi," Gretchen scolded.

*P&P*

Penny and Perry were sailing across the sky in a rocket-powered bicycle.

"Why am I pedaling?" Perry asked, panting.

"My legs hurt getting out of the trap," Penny lied.

Luckily, they caught up to Doofenshmirtz, ditched the bike and landed in the hoverjet.

"Ah! Perry and Penny? Too bad I will destroy the glue factory if it's the last thing I do!" Doof shouted.

Perry started to fight him. In their battle, two glops of eulg dropped. (Remember that!) They punched Doof out of the hoverjet but he caught the bike in midair.

"Ha ha! I can continue with my-" Doof said as the rocket ran out of power and started to fall.

"Curse you Perry and Penny!" Doof cursed as he landed on top of a glue truck.

"How ironic," Penny commented.

"The part where he thinks he's gonna get away or the glue truck?" Perry asked sarcastically.

"Har de har har. Let's get back home," Penny said.

*C*

Candace was using tissue after tissue trying to get the stain out.

"This is stuck to my dress. I wish I could get it unstuck," Candace wished.

Suddenly, a splash of eulg landed on her dress.

"Eep, it's rogue bird poop! Get it off! GET IT OFF!" Candace shrieked.

Let's just say, she's lucky she's alone. The stain and the eulg disappeared from her outfit.

"Oh good. I can finally go eat with Jeremy," Candace said.

She opened the door, walked out, and headed over to the table...until she stepped in fondue.

"Back to the bathroom," Candace groaned.

*P&F*

"We're never ever getting out of this," Gretchen groaned.

Right on cue, a drop of eulg landed on their hands.

"Ew, it's rogue bird poop!" Isabella shouted.

"EW! Get it off now, now, NOW!" Ferb screeched.

"You're such a baby," Gretchen said. She crossed her arms over her chest and groaned.

"Wait a minute. She crossed her arms. You guys are free," Phineas announced.

A second later, Linda and Lawrence came out of their minivan (which seems to always change color).

"Hey kids," Linda greeted.

"What special events occurred today?" Lawrence asked.

"We were saved by bird poop," Phineas explained.

"All bird poop has given us is trouble. We had a long, exhausting day at the car wash. Oh, the line was so long. Anyway, who wants fried chicken?" Linda asked.

"Me!" the kids chorused as they and Lawrence go inside.

Then and there, Perry and Penny show up.

"Oh there you guys are. You better not be doing anything. I already have enough platypus barf to clean," Linda said as she walked in.

When Linda was gone, Penny stood up and laughed into he hat.

"Oh come on. It's not that funny," Perry groaned.

"It is completely hilarious. Look, you're blushing," Penny replied.

"Can you just forget it?"

"Fine. But remember, I don't play by the rules."

"That explains a lot."

A/N: Scene! I hope you caught all of the Easter Eggs and the side comments I made. I have a trivia question I need you to answer. First person to answer gets a prize. Who is the voice actor of Gretchen? Remember, I still have your prize Robot Wolf 26Z. Ciao!


	3. Chapter 3: Military School Part 1

A/N: Hey everyone. Congrats to Sabrina06 for winning the contest. Don't worry. I have other contest for all my reviewers and you will get a cool prize. This is my very first special so don't judge this one like you would the creators. READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM! Here it is.

*Linda and the Moms*

_We are the moms and we can't resist the Calling_  
_We are the moms when hear a baby Bawling_  
_We are the moms and everything you've heard is all quite True_  
_'Cause moms will always come Through_  
_Moms will always come Through_

"Isn't it nice? We finally have some time out of our busy schedules to have some tea?" Linda asked.

"It is nice. Finally, no more complex math equations," Mrs. Tjinder said.

"No more punching bags," Biffany agreed.

"No more bows," Vivian sighed.

"No more sarcastic comments," Tiffany sighed. Wait, do we know a Tiffany. Maybe you don't, but I do.

Tiffany is to be Gretchen's mother. Well, step-mother but we'll explain that later. Tiffany looks the complete opposite of Gretchen. She is platinum blonde, has blue eyes, has a ski-slope nose, rosy cheeks, slightly tanned from being in the sun, 5'7 never-needed-heels height, we won't go into her weight but under 140 pounds, and looks like a supermodel compared to Gretchen. Now that we've established that, let's get back to the story.

"At least you guys have normal problems. I never really know what my kids are doing. I mean, I know what Candace does but I've never really seen Phineas and Ferb do anything," Linda explained.

"Do they help around the house?" Mrs. Tjinder asked.

"No," Linda replied.

"Do they play any sports?" Biffany questioned.

"In what context?" Linda answered.

"Are they physically fit and do something besides sit under the oak tree and talk to their friends?" both moms asked.

"No," Linda admitted.

"What they need is discipline. They need military school," Biffany suggested. "I sent Buford there and he's fine. A little edgy but nothing I can't deal with."

"It seems like Isabella will need that too," Vivian agreed.

"I think I need a couple of days away from Gretchen," Tiffany added.

"What is this place called exactly?" Linda questioned.

"It's called the Danville Military Institute," Biffany replied. "It is great. It has a field, 1st class bedrooms, and is something the kids will learn from."

"Alright, I'm in!" Linda agreed.

"Let's just hope they won't be making out the whole time," Tiffany grumbled.

"I can see where Gretchen gets her attitude," Mrs. Tjinder snapped.

*P&F*

"Good night, guys," Phineas greeted.

"Good night, Phin," Isabella replied kissing him on the cheek.

"I'm just glad we're not making out like those two," Phineas commented pointing to Ferb and Gretchen in their good night make out session.

"Ferb, it's time to go inside," Phineas reminded him.

Ferb held out a finger (signaling one more minute).

"At least I live across the street. Gretchen still has a couple of blocks to go," Isabella stated.

Soon, Ferb and Gretchen broke from their kiss.

"Same time tomorrow?" Gretchen asked.

"Totally," Ferb replied as he winked at her.

Finally, the girls were gone and it was just Phineas and Ferb. They ate their dinner, went up to bed, and slept for a whole 5 hours. No no. This is not normal. Oh yeah. Their mother was there to wake them up with a bugle.

"Rise and shine, boys. You're going to military school," Linda announced.

"Mom, is this a prank? It's 2 in the morning," Phineas groaned.

"Well, you have to be at the Danville Military Institute by 5 and it's a 3 hour drive and the bus is going to be here any minute," Linda explained.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Phineas yelled.

I've been getting kind of bored so I'm going to add a theme song to it. Tell me what you think.

_Our summer love was the best that it could get. We'd have so much time in the sun. _

_Now we have school work that we wish we could forget. That means we can't have fun. _

_Um. Hello? Mic on? Let us do the singing, thank you. 1, 2, 3, 4!_

_Whatever. I'm not wearing something like that ever. _

_I'm throwing tantrums like it's bad weather. Woah-oh-oh!_

_Step back! Watch me become the quarterback. _

_I'm saving up for my Cadillac. Woah-oh-oh. _

_Has life always been this crazy? I'm never prepared or am I just that lazy? _

_I've got love and I'll just be coming back for more. I'll just see life like I've never seen before. _

_It's fantastic. No, it's Phintastic! It's fantastic. No, it's Phintastic. _

_*P&F*_

"Did we do something wrong?" Ferb asked.

"No. Well, yes. I don't think you guys are active enough. All you do is sit there under the oak tree. You need to beef up so you can do boy things like play football and run track," Linda explained.

"We already play football," Phineas pointed out.

"Do you play it often? Linda asked.

"In what context?" Phineas replied.

"You guys need to pack up a weekend's worth of clothes because you are going to military school," Linda ordered.

Candace burst into the room.

"Are you serious? They're leaving for good?" Candace questioned.

"Do you actually care that they're leaving?" Linda inquired.

Linda looked over at Candace who was already packing their stuff and she straightened up.

"Yeah. I'm going to miss the little guys messing up my stuff, ruining my plans, oh what the heck? See you later, losers," Candace teased as she ran out of the room.

"Can't you ask someone like Buford to come with us? We're going to need some protection," Phineas suggested batting his eyelashes.

"Oh, you'll have company. Isabella and Gretchen are coming with you," Linda told them.

"We're doomed," Ferb groaned.

*I*

"No entiendo. Escuela Militar?" Isabella asked. (This is Google Translate Spanish. She said :I don't understand. Military school?)

"Si, Isabella. I thought it may give you some time to work a little muscle to protect yourself and play sports," Vivian explained.

"I am fine, mom. I don't need more muscle," Isabella protested.

"According to your doctor's report, you are underweight," Vivian stated. "You are going to the military school mi hija and that's final!" Vivian ordered.

Two seconds later, Phineas called her.

"What's up?" Isabella asked.

...

"You're going too?"

...

"It's not serendipitous. We're doomed!"

...

"Watch your language, Phineas!"

...

"Fine. Let's pack our stuff." Isabella took off her phone and stowed it away at the bottom of her suitcase.

*G*

Gretchen threw a book across the room.

"You don't have to throw a tantrum!" Tiffany ordered.

"Military school? I am not a delinquent!" Gretchen shouted.

"You do have anger issues!" Tiffany yelled.

"After 11 years of staying quiet and finally wanting to speak out, you call that anger issues? Have you even studies the psychology behind it? I have!" Gretchen argues.

"Look, I know you hate me but this is for your own good," Tiffany explained. "You need to go to military school. It's only for the weekend. Your friends will be there. I know I had a lot of friends when I was your age..."

Gretchen groaned and face palmed. Her phone rang and she answered.

"Hello?"

...

"Hey Ferb. What's up?"

...

"You too? You don't even do anything wrong!"

...

"It is too a punishment!"

...

"I DO NOT HAVE ANGER ISSUES!"

...

"Fine, I'm coming but it's 2 in the morning so don't expect much from me.

*at the Flynn-Fletcher residence's backyard*

"Oh my gosh!" Isabella squeals. "Why are we going to military school?"

"I know. We don't need to be disciplined," Gretchen agreed. "Well, most of us don't"

They all turned to Phineas.

"What? Okay, maybe I do get carried away and let a few things slip when I'm talking but that doesn't mean I need to go to military school!" Phineas argued.

"This is all your fault, Phineas!" Gretchen argued back.

"This time, I think it's all our faults," Ferb defended.

"Oh really, Mr. Perfect?" Isabella demanded. "What do you think I've done."

They stood in the backyard and argued for a while until Perry and Penny decided to come out of their house in their teal and crème bathrobes.

"What are you doing? It's 2 in the morning?" Penny groaned taking a sip of coffee.

"Yeah. Can't you guys argue at around 11?" Perry agreed.

"We have no time! We're being sent to military school!" Phineas explained.

Penny spit out her coffee.

"MILITARY SCHOOL? Here's what you have to do: pack up everything you need till you reach the bus. Then, when you're out of sight from your parents, crash at a friend's house for the weekend," Penny started.

"Penny, have you been sent to military school?" Perry asked.

"Too many times to count, Mr. Perfect. By the way, who used my nickname?" Penny demanded.

They all pointed at Isabella.

"Whatchya doin?" Penny asked.

"Can you just continue with your plan?" Isabella replied.

"Right after that, you hop on the bus when it comes on the way, jump out for your parents to see and you're home free," Penny concluded.

"I guess that could work," Phineas agreed.

"Hey where's Gretchen?" Ferb asked.

Penny's phone rang.

"Hello?"

...

"Another one?"

...

"Sure. I'll have Ferb drop it off."

Everyone turned to look at her.

"Ferb, I need you to drop off a punching bag for Gretchen." Penny told him.

"A punching bag?" Ferb questioned.

"Every girl needs a punching bag. Even Isabella has a-," Penny stopped when Isabella gave her the cut it out sign. "Um...nothing."

"Let's crash at Django's house," Ferb suggested.

"I guess his parents will be cool," Phineas agreed.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to deliver this punching bag," Ferb said as he lugged the 4 foot punching bag 2 blocks away to Gretchen's house.

*in the morning around 3am*

Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella were in front of the Flynn-Fletcher household waiting for the bus with their bags.

"Izzy, where's Gretchen?" Phineas asked.

Right on cue, Gretchen came up literally being dragged by her mother to the bus stop.

"There we go! Have fun!" Tiffany shouted as she ran to her car and drove away.

"Why were you acting like that? Did you forget the plan?" Ferb questioned.

"Of course I didn't. I have her wallet," Gretchen announced holding up a glittery silver wallet.

"Gretchen!" Ferb yelled.

"Relax, I didn't steal it. I'm supposed to use it 'in case of emergency'," Gretchen quoted.

A yellow and bright blue bus came up the drive. It had a sun with a smiley face and the bus driver was playing some music while the other children looked happy.

"Maybe that's our bus," Phineas announced.

Sadly, the bus went right past them.

"What the heck?" Phineas yelled.

Then, a brown and gray bus with barb wire and a bunch of unhappy kids came up to them and stopped. It opened its dirty and musty doors to welcome the victims.

"Get in," the driver ordered.

The kids hesitated but slowly walked onto the bus, knowing they weren't going to be there for that long.

When they turned a block, Phineas said, "Sir, can we get off now. I just realize this is the wrong bus."

"Sorry. When you're on the bus, you can't get off Mr. Phineas Flynn. Your parents warned me about you. You and your friends are staying on this bus," the driver grumbled.

"You can't keep us here!" Isabella yelled.

"Oh yes I can. It's in my contract," the bus driver stated. "If you even try to hurt me, I can sue you for everything you got."

Ferb held Gretchen back before she ripped the driver's head off. The other kids on the bus looked really depressed.

"Hey, do you guys know what goes on in this school?" Phineas asked a boy with brown hair and a pale face.

"It's horrible! The food is disgusting, the instructors are harsh, but the Commander is so strict that you get rat pit for looking at him funny," the boy explained and started crying.

"Okay. We need to get out of here," Phineas announced.

"No duh!" Isabella replied.

"If I knock out the driver, he probably won't remember a thing..." Gretchen thought aloud.

"Gretchen, snap out of it!" Ferb ordered.

"Yeah girly, stop dreaming. We're here!" the driver proclaimed.

"Oh."

"My."

"Tralfazz."

"No!"

The building looked about 5 stories tall with a barb wire gate and officers at every exit. The building itself was a dull gray with some black on the towers. Yes, there were towers. Probably to keep the poor princess up there until her parents got her back. Luckily, I don't see any signs of dragons. A man who seemed to be the Commander stepped out to greet them. He was about 6'4, had a buzz cut, had on a military uniform, and had a menacing scar over his left eye like Dr. D 2.

"Welcome. I see you guys have entered the weekend long course and am hoping to see you again next week or forever, as most are. I am the Commander and you shall address me as such. I have many rules and you must follow them or face various consequence. Just to name a few, no chewing gum, no fighting, no laughing out loud, no perfume, no glitter, no tattoos (permanent or temporary), no weird haircuts, no dirty clothes, no funny shoes, no jokes out loud, don't speak out of turn, don't insult the staff, no talking back, a_ few_ more other things, and most importantly, NO ESCAPING!" the Commander ordered. "HEAD TO THE MESS HALL AND GET SOME LUNCH!"

The kids lugged their bags to the mess hall and awaited the food being brought to them after a LONG ride.

"Here you go. One roadkill ravioli stew," the cook announced handing a poor kid the slop.

"Um, I've recently become a vegetarian so do you have anything else?" Ferb asked.

"Well, of course. I have some green bean and fish scale slop to give. Which would you prefer?" the cook asked.

"I'll take the roadkill stew thingy," Ferb requested.

The cook served it up on a plate and shoved it into Ferb's hands.

"I'm not hungry," Phineas tried.

"You're not allowed to insult me, and not taking my food is insulting," the cook countered as she put some stew on a plate and dropped it in his hands.

Isabella just took her stew and shuddered.

"I'd like the rest of the roadkill ravioli stew and green bean and fish scale slop," Gretchen challenged.

"You couldn't stomach all of that down," the cook countered.

"Watch me," Gretchen argued.

The cook set down two heaping plates of stew and slop in front of her.

"Eat up," the cook said smirking.

To the cook's dismay, Gretchen finished the whole thing in under a minute.

"A little more salt next time, sugar," Gretchen teased.

"How did you finish all of that? All we have left is mac and cheese," the cook complained.

"Get cooking," Gretchen ordered.

The kids cheered as Gretchen went to sit with her friends.

"You have the appetite of a hungry hyena," Ferb commented.

"I also have a good metabolism. Soon, this will all be gone," Gretchen explained, talking about her fat, her friends wishing it was about the military school.

A/N: That is part 1 of this marvelous special. I wanted to get this out quick before it's too late. Now for the big news. There is this new singer named Rochelle Diamante. She has written a new song called Queen Bee. Usually, I don't look at this stuff but this girl is really good. Look it up on YouTube and ITunes. I really want her to get famous so I want all of you to spread the word. Tell your friends and request it to your favorite radio station. Ciao!


	4. Chapter 4: Military School Part 2

A/N: Hey all of you guys. I almost forgot. I didn't do a special contest. Well, I'll give you one at the end of the story and an announcement. Read on.

*Back at the camp...

_It's fantastic. No, it's Phintastic!_

"Now that you guys have had your lunch, it's time for some grueling work to work off all the fat," the Commander ordered.

"We're not fat!" a fat kid blurted.

"15 minutes in solitary confinement," the Commander directed as two of the staff took the boy away. "Now, if I will not have any more interruptions, I will proceed with what I have planned. You all will be digging holes and I expect them to be at least 5 feet deep by the time I come back."

The Commander walked away leaving two assistants to watch over them.

"Does this feel familiar to you?" Ferb asked.

"What? I'm going to get dirt all over my dress," Isabella complained.

"You've fallen in quicksand. I think a little dirt won't hurt you now," Gretchen retorted.

_What was that, what was what?_  
_What was that, what was that?_  
_Where, what, where, where, what was that?_  
_Shh..._  
_Quick before the Commander comes!_  
_ Clear!_

_ Dig a tunnel, dig dig a tunnel_  
_ When you're done, you dig a bigger tunnel_  
_ Dig a tunnel, dig dig a tunnel_  
_ Quick before the Commander comes!_  
_ Dig!_

_ Dig a tunnel, dig dig a tunnel_  
_ You could dig and never get done_  
_ Dig a tunnel, dig dig a tunnel_  
_ What was that?_  
_ Quick before the Commander comes!_  
_ Dig!_

_ Dig a tunnel is what we do_  
_ Life's a tunnel, we'll dig it, too_  
_ Dig a tunnel is what we sing_  
_ Dig a tunnel is everything_  
_ Mud and clay are a kid's best friend_  
_ Always more around the bend_  
_ And when you get to your tunnel's end_  
_ Hallelujah, let's dig again!_  
_ Dig!_

_ Dig a tunnel, dig dig a tunnel_  
_ When it's done, you dig a bigger tunnel_  
_ Dig a tunnel, dig dig a tunnel_  
_ What was that?_  
_ Quick before the Commander comes!_  
_ Dig!_

"No happiness! Where is the sweat and the crying?" the Commander demanded.

"Oh, there's a lot of sweat. There isn't a lot of crying, though. We just dug a hole to the center of the Earth," Phineas explained.

"We even dug one to China," Ferb added.

"Nǐ hǎo," a random guy greeted.

"I guess I need to give you more grueling tasks. Maybe I should give you something you kids would understand. I WANT ALL CELPHONES PRONTO!" the Commander yelled.

"You'll never take me alive!" Isabella called as she ran away.

An employee caught her, picked her up, and took her back to the grounds. The Commander came up and snatched her phone away.

"WHEN I SAY I WANT ALL CELPHONES PRONTO, I MEAN I WANT CELPHONES PRONTO!" the Commander screamed.

The assistants started holding a bag out and each and every one of the kids put their cellphones in.

"How are we supposed to call our parents?" Isabella pleaded.

"Get some spare change and use that," the Commander directed to a red and white pay phone.

"What is that? It looks so ancient," Isabella examined.

"I think, in the olden times, it was called a pay phone," Phineas stated.

"It doesn't have games, apps, or texting," Ferb said.

"What does it do?" Isabella asked.

"It just makes phone calls," Gretchen answers.

Isabella gasped.

"I need to get out of this Stone Age torture!" Isabella screamed.

"We'll get out of here. I promise," Phineas reassured her.

"We'll just be going to be going to our room now," Ferb announced.

"Where do you think you four are going? The girls room is on the other side," the Commander pointed out.

"Oh please, Commander. I think that we four can stand sharing a room together. Now if you'll excuse me," Gretchen tried but the Commander stopped her.

"BED AT 6:00! GO NOW!" the Commander ordered and the four had to split up.

*Girls*

"What are we going to do? I can't take much more of this every week!" Isabella screamed.

"Don't worry. I have a plan," Gretchen answered taking out her phone.

"I thought they confiscated all the phones," Isabella questioned.

"I just told them I didn't have one," Gretchen explained. "Now we have to make an important phone call to a person who can get us out of here."

"Who?" Isabella asked.

*P&P*

"Do you really think they're going to be alright?" Penny asked.

"They probably are. I mean, it's not like they haven't been through worse," Perry explained.

Then, Penny's phone rang.

"Hello?" Penny asked.

"It's me, Gretchen," Gretchen replied.

"Wait a minute. Are you at Django's house?"

"No, we're in military school."

"What do you mean?"

"The bus driver kinda wouldn't let us get off the bus and the place is horrible. We had to dig for hours and the food is good but not for others."

"Wow. It wasn't as bad as when I went to military school."

"We have a 3-day weekend. I need your help to get us out of here."

"Okay. Here's the plan. You need two grappling hooks..."

*PGIF*

"Smoke bombs, shovels, rubber ducky, and a screwdriver?" Phineas asked.

"That's all she said," Gretchen answered.

"Wait a minute. Wait a minute. We could have all of these materials but our clothes are so colorful you can see us a mile away. It doesn't help that Phineas and I have differently colored hair, Isabella has a pink dress, and Gretchen's glasses will reflect any speck of light," Ferb pointed out.

"That is where I come in," Isabella explained. "Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. Clothes are my specialty. Fashion is my destiny. I have some cool black clothes you can wear if you would look in my suitcase, please."

Inside of Isabella's suitcase was an array of black clothing from dresses to skinny dark pants.

"Oh my!" Phineas gasped.

"What is it?" Ferb asked.

"You were going to wear that tomorrow?" Phineas questioned pulling out a pink shirt and one of Ferb's purple pants.

"It's from the Summer All the Time collection. I just had to wear it," Isabella replied.

The preteens put the clothes on and inspected themselves.

"We are ninjas. Da da da dum! We are ninjas. Ba da da ba dow dum!" Ferb sang.

"Ferb!" the rest hissed.

The four sneaked through the hallways throwing smoke bombs and the rubber ducky. Soon they got to a high window.

"How do we get up there?" Phineas asked.

"Grappling hook!" Isabella whispered aiming it at the window but it bounced off and almost hit Ferb.

"Penny also told me something. If we're ever in a pinch, use some plungers," Gretchen announced pulling some out.

The gang took a couple of grappling hooks and climbed to the top of the window, breaking it, and climbed in. Then, they plummeted to their death. I'm just kidding. They just use the plungers to climb back down. The search lights spotted them and the alarms went off. They set off the smoke bombs and they were off in a flash.

_If I beg and if I cry would it change the sky tonight?_  
_Will it give me sunlight?_  
_Should I wait for you to call? Is there any hope at all?_  
_Are you drifting by?_

_When I think about it I know that I was never held or even cared_  
_The more I think about it the less that I was able to share with you_  
_I try to reach for you, I can almost feel you_  
_You're nearly here and then_

_You disappear_  
_(Disappear, disappear, disappear)_  
_You disappear_  
_(Disappear, disappear, disappear)_

_And then I lie all by myself, I see your face, I hear your voice_  
_My heart stays faithful_  
_And time has come and time has passed, if it's good, it's got to last_  
_It feels so right_

_When I think about it I know that I was never held or even cared_  
_The more I think about it the less that I was able to share with you_  
_I try to reach for you, I can almost feel you_  
_You're nearly here and then_

_You disappear_  
_(Disappear, disappear, disappear)_  
_You disappear_  
_(Disappear, disappear, disappear)_  
_You, you disappear_  
_(Disappear, disappear, disappear)_  
_You disappear_

_I missed all the signs one at a time_  
_You were ready_  
_What did I know starting our lives_  
_No, my love I'm ready to shine_

_When I think about it I know that I was never held or even cared_  
_The more I think about it the less that I was able to share with you_  
_I try to reach for you, I can almost feel you_  
_You're nearly here and then_

_You disappear, you disappear_  
_You disappear, you disappear, disappear_

The crew reached over the fence and landed safely.

"We did it!" they cheered and hi-fived.

Suddenly, the Commander came out of the shadows and clapped sarcastically. (If you have ever seen The Emperor's New Groove, I realized that the voice of the Commander should be the voice of Kronk)

"Well well well. I see you four have learned how to get out of this school. Do you know what that means?" the Commander asked.

"Quick, bring out the shovels," Phineas whispered.

"No need. You kids have graduated from military school," the Commander congratulated handing them each a diploma.

"What the tralfazz?" the kids asked simultaneously.

"You see, this military school was formed to be hard but have a few escape routes so I decided that, besides the usual way, anyone who would be able to escape this death trap would pass automatically. You have showed extraordinary talent and I'm letting you go tomorrow morning!" the Commander announced.

"Thank you," Ferb said.

"Your welcome. Just don't come back here again," the Commander ordered.

"Yes, sir!" the four agreed, saluting him.

The Commander briskly walked away with a smile on his face.

"Do you want to know what I don't understand?" Phineas asked.

"What?" Isabella asked.

"What was the screwdriver for?" Phineas questioned.

They thought about it for a second.

"OH!" they yelled.

A/N: That was the special! Thank you! I know you love me! Next chapter will be just a normal day. HAHAHAHA! I make myself laugh. I have a trivia question to ask you. Name one time Phineas has outwardly flirted with Isabella. For an extra point, answer the following: What was the screwdriver for? Review and such. Ciao!


	5. Chapter 5: And Get that A!

**A/N: Hi all my friends and all those who aren't my friends. I am back! It hasn't been very long but I have decided to drag myself out of bed and write a new story just for you. I know, I'm just that sweet! Anyway, my contests have not gotten a lot of publicity lately. RobotWolf26Z and Sabrina06 are winning. You can ask them yourselves. They each got fabulous prizes given directly by me! I'm going to start a new story not related to the Military School one. These will be like episodes, just to keep you on your toes.**

_Random Band:Our summer love was the best that it could get. We'd have so much time in the sun. _

_Now we have school work that we wish we could forget. That means we can't have fun. _

_Phineas:Um. Hello? Mic on? Let us do the singing, thank you. 1, 2, 3, 4!_

_Isabella-Whatever. I'm not wearing something like that ever. _

_Gretchen-I'm throwing tantrums like it's bad weather. Woah-oh-oh!_

_Phineas-Step back! Watch me become the quarterback. _

_Ferb-I'm saving up for my Cadillac. Woah-oh-oh. _

_All-Has life always been this crazy? I'm never prepared or am I just that lazy? _

_I've got love and I'll just be coming back for more. I'll just see life like I've never seen before. _

_It's fantastic. No, it's Phintastic! It's fantastic. No, it's Phintastic. _

_(Just to specify, all speaking parts in this song are indicated by colons and the dashes by the names are just the flashing images you see in the beginning of a theme song)_

*Danville Middle School*

Danville Middle School. It was one of the most famous middle schools in Danville with it's many lockers, bullies, cliques, drama, and the wonderful P&F gang just doing their regular school things. Oh look! Here they come now. I'm sorry I sound like a weirdo but I'm tired and writing this.

*P&F*

"Can you believe we're in middle school?" Phineas asked.

"Phineas, we've been in middle school for a week. I think the daze should be over," Ferb stated.

"Don't you see? There is more room to do stuff like drama, sports-" Phineas started.

"Football!" Ferb interrupted.

"Cheer!" Isabella and Gretchen cheered.

"Let's get to class," Phineas announced.

*Science Class*

"Hello, everyone. As you know, I am Ms. Long," the science teacher greeted. "Today, we are going to be talking about minerals. Minerals are inorganic solids..."

Phineas was hastily drawing in his sketchbook, Isabella was doodling pictures of Phineas, Ferb was leaning back in his chair asleep, and Gretchen was furiously taking notes along with Baljeet. The rest of the class didn't even pay attention, especially Buford who kept shooting spit balls at the kid in front of him.

"Ferb, what is the definition of a mineral?" Ms. Long snapped.

"A mineral is an inorganic solid that forms on or beneath Earth's surface," Ferb stated and he went back to sleep.

"OH!" the rest of the class cheered.

"As I was saying..." the teacher continued.

*Hallway*

"Ferb, how did you do that in your sleep?" Phineas asked.

Ferb pointed to his head.

"Oh," Phineas realized.

"I don't know why I even take notes anymore. I know the material like the back of my hand," Gretchen stated.

"That's why I drew sketches for a new project. Latte anyone?" Phineas explained.

"I'm surrounded by geniuses and all I can get is a C+ in science!" Isabella complains.

"A C+? How do those look like?" Ferb asked.

"Fletcher, you're one word away from making me come over and rip your face off," Isabella threatened.

Ferb walked to the other side of Phineas.

"You know, it's okay that you have bad grades. I can help you get better ones, if you want," Phineas suggested.

"It's okay. I can get to at least straight B's. It's not like it depends on anything now. Gretchen, Fireside Girl meeting after school," Isabella directed.

"Got it, Chief," Gretchen replied. "I miss saying that."

*After School*

After a long and boring school day, you would like to come and hang out with your friends in a top-secret Fireside Girls meeting.

"Okay, time for the Girl Talk patch!" Isabella ordered.

"Do we have to?" the girls groaned.

Isabella glared at them and they straightened up.

"It's a transitional badge we need to move up higher in our ranks. I don't want anything holding us back. Now, our first topic is trust. Do we all trust each other?" Isabella asked.

"Yes!" they cried unanimously.

"Do we trust those close to us?" Isabella continued.

There was silence.

"Okay, what is going on here?" Isabella demanded. "Who do we not trust? Gretchen? Adyson?"

"I don't think we should go on that subject," Gretchen suggested.

"Do you guys not trust me?" Isabella asked.

"We trust you," Ginger replied.

"Let's just forget about this patch," Milly suggested.

"We have to get every patch. There is no patch too hard to achieve," Isabella quoted.

The clock struck 5 and all the Fireside Girls started to pack their stuff.

"There's a meeting on Friday. Don't forget. Meeting adjourned!" Isabella declared.

When all the girls had left and it was just her alone, she sat and wondered, _Do I really need every patch? _

_Yes. No matter how hard, there is no patch too hard to achieve._

"Isabella, I need to see you for a moment," Mrs. Fireside requested.

"How may I help you, Mrs. Fireside?" Isabella asked.

"It seems like you are doing well in helping your girls achieve their patches," Mrs. Fireside started.

"I do. I help them and train them to be the best troop in the whole USA," Isabella agreed.

"Though, it seems like you have not completed one patch to be able to move on to the next level," Mrs. Fireside stated.

"What? I did the Help Thy Neighbor Patch, Aquatic Safety Patch, Sewing Patch, Tonsillectomy Patch, everything!"

"Have you gotten the straight A patch?"

"Of course I-well..."

"You see, we want our Fireside Girls to be on top but we want to make sure that it doesn't interfere with their schoolwork. But you see, we have created the Straight A patch and you haven't accomplished it since you were a Daisy. I am sorry to say this but, if you don't get straight A's by the end of this week, you will not earn the patch, not move on with the other, and we will have to give the role of leader to someone else."

"W-wait. You don't have to do that. I promise I will get straight A's by the end of this week."

"Very good. I am counting on you, Isabella and am hoping you will succeed. Goodbye and good luck."

*Isabella's House*

_Smart by the end of this week? Why did I agree to do that? Why am I such a B student? Why can't I be a genius like my friends. NO! I will not bring myself down like that. I just need a tutor. A smart tutor. Who do I know is smart and will do anything for me? Someone who would be willing to spend time with me. Someone who would drop everything and teach me because they feel the need to._

*Baljeet's House*

"No," Baljeet answered strictly.

"But why?" Isabella asked.

"I have no time for this. Did you think I would drop everything and teach you because I feel the need to?"

"Kind of."

"Well you have thought wrong."

"Please. This is really important and I will lose everything if I don't get straight A's by the end of this week."

"What would be my benefit?"

"A hug?"

"Hm..."

"From Ginger?"

"Deal."

"Wait what?"

"Do you want to study or not?"

"Right on!"

*Study Week Montage*

_Work work day and night. Try to get that 4.0._

_Beat that 3.5 GPA. Learn everything that I wanna know. _

_Fractions. Aquatics. Civil War. Robotics. Finance. Economics._

_The history of Marilyn Monroe!_

_GPA! GPA! DO THE STUDY ROCK!_

_GPA! GPA! DO THE STUDY ROCK!_

_AND GET THAT A!_

_*End Montage*_

"Are you ready?" Baljeet asked.

"I'm ready!" Isabella answered.

"ARE YOU PUMPED?"

"I AM SO PUMPED!"

"Then calm down because the last test is about to start. Good luck, Isabella."

"Thanks Baljeet."

"You are welcome."

*30 minutes later*

"I did it! I got an A! I can move on in life! Thank you so much!" Isabella cheered.

"Very good. Now, it's time for my end of the bargain," Baljeet reminded her.

"Oh yeah. Ginger!" Isabella called.

Ginger came out onto the scene.

"What is it?" Ginger asked.

"Can you do me a favor and hug Baljeet?" Isabella asked.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Ginger agreed as she squeezed the life out of him.

"Is this what they mean by tough love?" Baljeet sqeaked.

Just then, Phineas, Ferb, and Gretchen walk up.

"Hey, Izzy. I heard Baljeet helped you study for the tests. You know, I could have helped you. Studying together, drinking hot cocoa, watching movies in between, maybe sleeping over if we go too late. That would have been a real week. It's cool you picked Baljeet, though," Phineas explained.

"No, that's what they mean by tough love," Isabella groaned.

_GPA! GPA! DO THE STUDY ROCK!_

_GPA! GPA! DO THE STUDY ROCK!_

_AND GET THAT A!_

**A/N: This is the end of it. I am really proud of this chapter. I didn't know I was capable of making a cool and funny episode. I know it's short but I'm proud. As mentioned above, I have a contest where fans answer trivia questions about the show. Here is a new one:**

**Where does Charlene Doofenshmirtz live?**

**Hard one, huh? R&R and Ciao!**


	6. Chapter 6: Super Weird Part 1

**A/N: Hey. Wassup? You miss me? I put up a poll on my profile on whether to post Phintastic on Fridays, Wednesdays, or on a totally other day. I'm really open to your ideas. Now, I will present the newest installment. Congratulations to D.T. Gunthary for winning the contest. **

It was another sunny-side up day. Well, it would be if the sun was actually up.

"Yawn. Why do I have to wake up before my morning coffee?" Ferb asked.

"You don't even drink coffee," Phineas corrected.

"You don't know everything about me."

"It doesn't matter. We need to finish this invention before we get ready for school."

"What are we building anyway?"

"I had a dream that we were all good-looking super heroes so I want to literally make my dream come true."

"Well, as long as we're good-looking. Wait, what do you mean by all?"

Right on cue, Isabella and Gretchen trudge in.

"Whatchya doin waking me up earlier than regularly scheduled?" Isabella asked.

"Hey Ferb. How's it hanging?" Gretchen greeted nonchalantly. "Phineas, if you had a nightmare, we are not sleeping over."

"Speak for yourself," Isabella corrected.

"That was only one time, thank you very much. I _actually_ have a new invention I'd like to get in before school starts," Phineas explained.

"He wants us to have super powers," Ferb briefed.

"Why aren't Baljeet and Buford here?" Isabella questioned.

"I think you know the answer to that question," Phineas replied.

"Wake me up when I have mind control," Gretchen yawned and laid down on the floor.

"Mind control coming up," Phineas announced as he blasted Gretchen with the machine that strongly resembles the Beak.

"Ow! This one hurts," Gretchen yelled.

"Just for you," Phineas cooed.

"Dude, we've talked about your crush on my girlfriend. You've got to let it go," Ferb teased.

"This one's for you too, Ferb," Phineas replied as he blasted Ferb.

"Can I have a non-pain setting?" Isabella asked.

"Of course, Sugar Baby," Phineas cooed.

"Thanks, Sugar Daddy," Isabella thanked. Side Note: I know what a Sugar Daddy and Sugar Baby is. I just wanted them to have cute pet names for each other so don't bag on me.

Phineas blasted Isabella and himself with the softest setting.

"That almost felt fluffy," Isabella commented.

"Why don't we have nicknames for each other?" Gretchen questioned.

"We do. They're just not ones to say in public. Right, Teddy Grettie?" Ferb asked.

"Right I do, Ferbie Bear. We have really messed up minds," Gretchen answered. "Phineas, when is this super power stuff supposed to kick in?"

"Right about now," Phineas declared.

"I bet you gave me some sissy power like rainbows," Ferb said.

"On the contrary, I gave you super strength and shape shifting abilities. You're welcome. I have super speed and duplication. Isabella, you can fly and have different types of visions," Phineas explained.

"Oh cool. I can read your minds. Isabella is in Phineas land. Ferb, you need counseling. Phineas is-Ah! Ugh! Oh Gosh! Phineas, your mind is so intense," Gretchen reported.

"Jennifer Lopez. Jennifer Lopez. Jennifer Lopez," Ferb chanted as he turned into Jennifer Lopez.

"Look, I can fly, I can fly, I can fly! I also have freeze and heat vision," Isabella called from above. "We don't need clouds, right?"

"Alright, guys, We need to get to school. How about we _walk_?" Phineas asked.

"I'll call my mom," Isabella and Gretchen agreed.

When they finished their calls, they decided what they're going to do today.

"Race ya! Flying powers go!" Isabella challenged.

"Super speed go!" Phineas commanded.

"Hover jet go!" Ferb activated.

"How am I supposed to get anywhere?" Gretchen thought aloud.

*Perry and Penny*

"Welcome, Perry and Penny the Platypus. I see you have fallen for my snake in the box trick!" Doof greeted.

"It's a snake in a box. How were we supposed to know?" Penny pointed out.

"Now you're stuck in a box with large snakes. You really should be more careful around boxes," Doof stated.

Perry and Penny started running around for their lives.

"In the midst of your running, I will tell you my plan. I always wanted to have super powers as a kid. You know, the flying, the super strength, and all that good stuff so I could save the world. The more my life became twisted, the more I wanted to become a villain and destroy everything in my way. Now, I have found out what has been holding me back," Doof explained.

"Your ignorance?" Perry asked.

"Your lack of coordination?" Penny added.

"Your $10 degree?" Perry joked.

"Your face?" Penny teased.

"No no no and NO! I don't have the necessary super powers like heat vision. Behold, the Super Villian Transform-inator. I will turn myself into a villain with so many powers that no one will stop me!" Doof beholded. Doof pulled a switch and a green beam of light struck him. He looked so...normal.

"Hey? Where is my super strength, super speed, and super costume. It's not fair!" Doof thundered as he stomped his feet in anger sending an earthquake through the room and most of Danville.

"Cool! Up, up, and away!" Doof yelled as he slowly floated across the room and out the window.

"Well, that was anti-climatic," Penny commented.

Perry face palmed.

*Phineas and Ferb*

"Made it!" Phineas cheered as he skidded to the front door.

"I was here first!" Isabella announced on the roof.

"Hello? I'm positive I was here first!" Ferb yelled 20 feet in the air disguised as a jet plane.

A few seconds later, Gretchen stepped out of a black stretch limo carrying everyone's book bags.

"Thank you, Reginald," Gretchen thanked the limo driver.

"No problem, Ms. Adler-Warden. What time should I pick you up?" Reginald asked.

"Come back around 3," Gretchen ordered.

The limo drived away.

"I think I came here in the most style and got all your bags so you wouldn't fail," Gretchen concluded giving each of them their bags.

"How did you get a limo?" Ferb asked.

"I seem to have excellent powers of persuasion," Gretchen said as she smirked and strutted into the school.

*Gym*

"Hey everyone! I'm Coach Bruce Charter, gym teacher," Bruce introduced.

"You know, you don't have to introduce yourself every gym class," a kid piped up.

"That's it! 25 pushups now!" Mr. Charter ordered.

The kid squeaked and skittishly started to do the pushups.

"Now, we will be starting a segment the school has just allowed called dodgeball!" the Coach announced excitedly.

The class groaned.

"Everyone take a ball and start throwing it at each other!" Coach ordered and blew the whistle.

"You're dead, Dinnerbell!" Buford shouted as he chucked the ball right at Phineas.

With his super speed, he was able to dodge all of Buford's attacks making him angry. Buford took every kid's balls trying to hit the unstoppable Phineas Flynn but failed to no avail.

"Nice footwork, Flynn. How are you doing over there, Gretchen?" Coach asked.

"More lemonade," Gretchen ordered.

"Right away," the Coach agreed.

"Remember to put ice in it," Gretchen reminded him

"You're just a little princess, aren't you?" Ferb asked.

"Yes, yes I am," Gretchen answered.

*Lunch*

"Here is your lunch, Ms. Adler-Warden. The steak well-done with French fries and salmon on the side with a tall Pepsi," the lunch lady said handing her the food.

"Thank you. Go!" Gretchen ordered and the lunch lady scurried away.

"Aren't you taking your powers a bit too far?" Phineas asked.

"Yeah, we should be using our powers for helping people," Isabella agreed.

"Like who?" Gretchen questioned.

Suddenly, the school news popped up.

"Good morning students and staff. This is an emergency. There is a new super villain called..." the reporter trailed off.

"The Doof-inator," Doofenshmirtz shouted.

"Run, run for your lives. That was Danville Middle School's News," the reporter said as she ran off in terror.

The school went to panic and scattered all over the school scrambling to get out the door, any door.

"Princess, put away your crown. It's time to go save Danville!" Ferb announced.

**A/N: That was Part 1 of Super Weird. Also, I have a writer I would like to acknowledge. His/her name is Ahrasur. He/she is having a tough time on FF now because some mean anonymous reviewer is harassing her. I hope all of you will be respectful on this site and stop using it to hide behind your computer and hurt other people. Read her story "Phineas and Ryan's Family Tree". Don't forget to check out this story, too. Happy New Year, Happy Valentine's Day, Happy Whatever because I never know when I'm going to post next. Ciao!**


	7. Chapter 7: Super Weird Part 2

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm so sorry I have not been posting. Some days I didn't have inspiration which is very rare or I actually had things to do. Other times, I was just purely lazy. I'm so sorry. You guys should tell me when to post and I'll choose a time that seems fair. I have made a new chapter concluding Super Weird. The idea came from my friend OC Radio formerly known as Ahrasur. Look her up! Read on! **

** (insert less than sign here)"/ & c"| = Phineas & Ferb**** #[ '] = Perry the Platypus**

_Random Band: Our summer love was the best that it could get. We'd have so much time in the sun. _

_Now we have school work that we wish we could forget. That means we can't have fun. _

_Phineas: Um. Hello? Mic on? Let us do the singing, thank you. 1, 2, 3, 4!_

_Isabella-Whatever. I'm not wearing something like that ever. _

_Gretchen-I'm throwing tantrums like it's bad weather. Woah-oh-oh!_

_Phineas-Step back! Watch me become the quarterback. _

_Ferb-I'm saving up for my Cadillac. Woah-oh-oh. _

_All-Has life always been this crazy? I'm never prepared or am I just that lazy? _

_I've got love and I'll just be coming back for more. I'll just see life like I've never seen before. _

_It's fantastic. No, it's Phintastic! It's fantastic. No, it's Phintastic. _

_(Just to specify, all speaking parts in this song are indicated by colons and the dashes by the names are just the flashing images you see in the beginning of a theme song)_

*Candace*

_I wonder what Phineas and Ferb are doing in school today? It's probably something bust-worthy. I heard them late up last night doing something. I need to get them before they do something. This class is so boring. Can it go any faster?, Candace thought. _

The bell rang and Candace rushed out of the classroom.

_Yes! Now I can get Phineas and Ferb in school. Come to think of it, I don't know what class they're in. I don't even think they go to this school. Oh man! Another thought wasted, Candace thought. _

*P&F*

"Princess, put away your crown. It's time to go save Danville!" Ferb announced.

"What? I'm supposed to have a manicure after this. I can't go off fighting evil," Gretchen whined.

"Gretchen! You're turning into Isabella!" Ferb yelled.

"I am nothing like Isabella!" Gretchen argued.

"Maybe not but you're becoming conceited and not using your powers for the sake of helping people," Phineas explained.

Gretchen sighed.

"Fine. Let's go!" Gretchen cheered.

She started to walk out the door and cross the street. Suddenly, she stopped and ran back into the school.

"Where are we going again?" Gretchen asks.

"We're going to my house and then into Town. We need to do a couple of things first," Phineas declared.

*Flynn-Fletcher residence*

"Not that I don't love coming to your house, but what are we doing here?" Isabella asked.

"Did you think we were going out into the middle of town without any protection revealing our identities?" Phineas questioned.

The rest fiddled with their fingers or hair.

"Luckily, I have prepared the perfect costumes for all of us to wear!" Phineas announced.

"It better not be something stupid," Ferb warned.

Gretchen's costume was a purple tight-fitting jumpsuit with a light purple skirt that went to her knees with ruffles at the edges. She has on black fingerless gloves (STWA reference) and a large black bow on the top of her head. Her black high heels make her larger than life and sexier than some. She is...Miss G.

Ferb's costume is a green shirt with the letter F in purple on the chest. He has black leather pants and a leather jacket. His blue suede shoes can't throw off his cool and his beaut up green baseball cap holds more than meets the eye. He is...Fantastic.

Isabella's costume is a hot pink overall dress with a black shirt inside and her bow is a blinding pink. Her black leggings accentuate her long legs and her brown combat boots can't throw off the look. Her dark shades are more than just for protection. She is...Icy Flame.

Phineas's costume is red pair of overalls with a white shirt inside. His shoes have wings on them colored white and his shoes are a jean blue. His red hair is slicked back for purposes to come. He has goggles and is made for speed. He is...Lightning.

"What do you guys think?" Phineas asked.

"You think we can rock this?" Isabella questioned.

"I think you know the answer to that," Phineas replied.

"Let's go kick evil's butt!" Gretchen announced.

She walks out the backyard door. A few seconds later, she comes back in.

"Where is evil's butt, exactly?" Gretchen asks.

"We need to get into town. That's where most villains strike. Let's go!" Phineas announced as he sped away.

"Come on, guys!" Isabella persisted as she goes up, up, and away.

"Evil dude, here we go!" Ferb yells as he turns into a peregrine falcon and speeds away.

They, again, leave Gretchen to fend for herself. She whistles and a taxi pulls up.

"The middle of town and make it snappy!" she yelled at the driver.

He sped past the speed limit with a minor in the car that may cause a serious accident resulting in-. I'm way off topic. Let's see how our heroes kick butt.

*The Center of Town*

"Run for your lives!" a civilian screamed.

The town was in a frenzy. Vending carts were overturned, every convenience store was singed, and a little boy popped his balloon. This is a sad, sad day for everyone.

"My baby!" a young woman with a stroller screeched.

Dr. Doof-, I mean, the Doofinator has now turned himself into a titanium monster storming through the city. He saw the woman and raised his giant foot to crush her to a pancake.

In a flash, his foot was not only away from the woman, but severed off. Who could be responsible for this daring act of bravery. It is...um. Do they even have a name?

"Lightning!" Phineas announced dashing away.

"Icy Flame!" Isabella introduced soaring into the air and blasting Doof with heat vision.

"Fantastic," Ferb acquainted turning himself into a giant baseball bat and hitting Doof in the head.

Gretchen stepped out of her taxi.

"What are we doing?" she asked.

"Say your name!" they ordered.

"Miss G!" she presented rather late and grew to Doof's size with her heels.

"And we are the...the...we'll think of a name later," Phineas tried.

"You all know who I am. Behold, the Doofinator! Which is me. Step aside, whoever you are," Doof commanded.

"Come on! We spent all that time shouting our names out," Phineas whined.

"I'll destroy you first," Doofinator said.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Isabella yelled.

She flew all around Doof freezing his entire body until he was as still as a stone. Doof broke out of the stone and has regrown his leg.

"You don't like me like this? I guess I'll be a little down to earth," Doofinator beheld as he turned himself into a green plant vine monster.

"Witty but stupid," Ferb commented.

"Like you could come up with any better," Doof snapped as he shout out a cluster of vines.

"Of course I can," Ferb replied dodging the vines.

"Then try," Doof challenged as he sprinkled venus fly traps over them.

"I'm going to plant myself right here. You guys are mine and going down, down, down," Ferb answered turning into a lawn mower and destroying the vicious plants.

Gretchen came up and wrapped Doof up in his own vines.

"That's a wrap," she concluded.

"See? That's clever," Ferb pointed out.

Doof broke out of the hold and turned into a mass of electricity.

"Here we go again," Isabella groaned.

_I, I wanna save you_  
_ Wanna save your heart tonight_  
_ He'll only break you_  
_ Leave you torn apart, oh_

_[Liam]_  
_ It's a quarter to three can't sleep at all_  
_ He's so overrated_  
_ If you told me to jump, I'd take the fall_  
_ And he wouldn't take it_

_[Harry]_  
_ All that you want's under your nose, yeah_  
_ You should open your eyes but they stay closed, closed_

_ I, I wanna save you_  
_ Wanna save your heart tonight_  
_ He'll only break you_  
_ Leave you torn apart, oh_  
_ I can't be no superman,_  
_ But for you I'll be super human_

_ I, I wanna save you, save you, save you tonight_

_[Zayn]_  
_ Oh, now you're at home_  
_ And he don't call_  
_ Cause he don't adore you_  
_ To him you are just another doll_  
_ And I tried to warn you_

_[Harry]_  
_ What you want, what you need_  
_ Has been right here, yeah_  
_ I can see that you're holding back those tears, tears_

_ I, I wanna save you_  
_ Wanna save your heart tonight_  
_ He'll only break you_  
_ Leave you torn apart, oh_  
_ I can't be no superman,_  
_ But for you I'll be super human_  
_ I, I wanna save you, save you, save you tonight_

_[Louis]_  
_ Up, up and away_  
_ I'll take you with me_  
_ Up, up and away_  
_ I'll take you with me_

_ I, I wanna save you_  
_ Wanna save your heart tonight_  
_ He'll only break you_  
_ Leave you torn apart, oh_  
_ I can't be no superman,_  
_ But for you I'll be super human_  
_ I, I wanna save you, save you, save you tonight_  
_ I wanna save you, save you, save you tonight_  
_ I wanna save you, save you, save you tonight_

"Oh my goodness!" Phineas whined. "Can we ever beat this guy?"

"Hey where's Perry and Penny?" Isabella asked.

"Is that really the time to ask that question?" Phineas questioned ducking another one of Doof's attacks and speeding away.

"Well we haven't said it all day," Isabella countered as she flew up and hit Doof with freeze vision.

"Does that really give you a reason to-," Phineas started but was interrupted by a shot of electricity almost missing him.

"To what?" Isabella demanded.

"You guys are wasting time. Let's try to find his weakness," Ferb ordered as he turned into power lines.

Doof got frightened and turned into a large green blob.

"Guess you can't hurt me now," Doof taunted.

Gretchen used her psychic powers to move him into a jello factory. He screamed and turned into a red dragon.

"I can't find his weakness," Gretchen explained.

"Use your psychic powers," Isabella suggested.

"I'll try," Gretchen replied.

Gretchen concentrated and tried to look into the mind of Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Yeah, that didn't last long.

"How could a guy be so troubled?" Gretchen asked herself.

"What did you find out?" Phineas asked.

"That guy needs therapy," Gretchen announced.

Ferb turned into a whip, Isabella turned on her heat vision, Phineas multiplied himself, and Gretchen grew with her high heels. They charged after the beast.

*Perry and Penny*

"We're out but what do we do now? They've already told the whole town that there is a villain around?" Penny asked.

"We'll just need to find a way to get in there incognito," Perry replied.

"Maybe we could take these masks," Penny suggested pulling out two black masks from her hat.

"Do you just have everything in there?" Perry questioned.

"At least I don't just get things from behind my back," Penny countered.

"Touche," Perry admitted. "Let's put these on. Now, we need to stop Doof."

"We could take his super hero whatever and blast him back to his normal self," Penny tried.

"No no that's-an actually good idea. You are on a roll today," Perry complimented.

"Thanks. Let's go!" Penny yelled.

She jumped out the window but forgot she didn't have any super powers. She flapped her arms in vain but started to plummet down and landed in bushes.

"I meant to do that!" Penny yelled.

Perry landed with his signature hang glider next to her.

"Sure you did," he replied sarcastically.

"Oh yeah! If you're so smart, where is the inator?" Penny asked.

The inator landed safely to the ground, being held by a parachute.

"Touche," Penny admitted.

"We need to find out where he is," Perry stated.

"I know what we have to do. You don't need to state what we're doing every five seconds," Penny huffed.

"Fine. You go look for Doof by yourself," Perry snapped.

Suddenly, Doof was smashed into a building with great force.

"Found him!" Penny yelled.

Perry's bill gaped.

"Let's fire this puppy up!" Penny directed closing his bill.

They hid behind the machine and waited.

*Phineas and Ferb*

"We need to defeat him now!" Isabella yelled shielding herself from being engulfed in flames.

"Oh really. I didn't notice after the hour or so we were fighting him," Ferb said sarcastically.

"Phineas, get your butts over here and throw some stuff at him," Gretchen told him.

"I'm kind of busy," 15 Phineases said as they sped up to Doof and threw themselves on top of him.

"Isabella, mix your heat and freezing powers together to create some type of kryptonite," Ferb ordered.

Isabella did so and showed it at Doof. The sun reflected off the creation.

"My eyes!" Doof screamed as he started to fall and the Phineases ran away.

*Perry and Penny*

"Now!" they both yelled as they blasted the almighty Doofinator to no more than Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

They high/low-fived each other.

*Phineas and Ferb*

"Now let's finish him!" Gretchen yelled.

"Hey, where did he go?" Phineas asked.

"I guess my kryptonite idea worked," Ferb said.

"Good thing I made it," Isabella added. "I guess I saved the day."

"No I saved the day," Ferb argued.

"I'm sorry you guys but you know it was me who saved the day," Gretchen intervened.

"Not even close," Phineas added.

"What do you know?" Gretchen asked.

"To my surprise, a lot," Ferb said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Phineas demanded.

And they stood there arguing.

**A/N: You're all in for a treat. Over spring break, I will be writing **


	8. Chapter 8: We're Going to Mexico! Part 1

**A/N: I have an extra special super-duper really awesome idea. I created this special a long time ago but I really wanted to share it with all of you. During what most have as spring break, Phineas and Ferb will have their own little spring break. And by little, I mean big. Phineas and Ferb will go where most have gone before but will make it worthwhile. They will be going to...**

Today, the boys were about to receive some special news that would change their spring break for the good.

"Boys, we're going to Mexico!" Linda announced.

Isabella barged through the door with a wet Gretchen who was pressing her body with a towel.

"Did someone say Mexico?" Isabella asked.

"Isabella! You can't just drag me out of my bathroom to Phineas and Ferb's house. I'm just glad I grabbed this towel before you dragged me away," Gretchen stated.

"Darn it," Ferb mumbled.

"Yes. We were actually going to ask your parents if you guys can come. Ferb, you need to talk to your father about your comments," Linda scolded as Ferb smiled smiled sheepishly.

Gretchen quickly wrapped her towel around herself.

"Hey Ferb," Gretchen greeted uneasily. "Isabella, we need to get out of here at lightning speed."

"I don't have any inspiration," Isabella answered.

"I'm in nothing but a towel in front of Ferb. Get creative," Gretchen said.

Isabella ran holding Gretchen with a sonic BOOM. Phineas ran into a bathroom to puke while Ferb fainted. Lawrence tried to revive Ferb while Linda rubbed Phineas' back.

*Perry and Penny*

"Hey Penny. Whatchya making that isn't deadly or poisonous?" Perry greeted.

"Good morning to you too," Penny greeted back. "I'm just making a breakfast burrito just for you."

"What do you want?"

"What do you mean"

"You're making a breakfast burrito only for me when I know burritos are your favorite food. Spill the pinto beans."

"I want to go to Mexico."

"Say what now?"

"Do you think Phineas and Ferb would allow us to go to Mexico with them?"

"They'll probably leave us at Grandma's."

"I think I have a plan. Don't worry, I'll handle this." Penny gave him the burrito, kissed his bill, and walked away.

"You left the stove on!" Perry called.

"I'm hot that way," Penny called back.

"You'll burn the house down!" Perry shouted.

"I'll still be hot!" Penny replied.

*PGIF*

"Now that I'm fully clothed, what do you want?" Gretchen asked.

"Do you not realize where we're going?!" Isabella yelled.

"We're going to Mexico, you're semi-homeland."

"Exactly!"

"Stay calm."

"I am calm. At least we aren't going to another continent or I'd scream."

"What's so big about our trip to Mexico? You've been to Africa."

"Everything! This will be the first trip we'll have together as a couple!"

*switch*

"We need an extravagant adventure to top it off with no distractions," Phineas continued.

"So...you're planning a honeymoon?" Ferb asked.

"No no. More like a..." Phineas started.

*switch*

"Romantic vacation," Isabella explained. "You can spend more time with that Ferb and I can spend more time with my Phinny."

"I'm overjoyed but I'm not that kind of person. I'm more of a..." Gretchen started.

*switch*

"Laid back and have fun type when it comes to vacations," Ferb finished.

"You don't get the point. It is crucial that we spend a lot of time together. You do realize that there are cute Mexican girls and we don't want you to..." Phineas said.

*switch*

"Be flirting with every guy you meet with every mi amor that gets thrown at you. You're so..." Isabella stated.

*switch*

"Vulnerable. The whole thing won't work unless you spend time with each other," Phineas concluded.

*both (though in different rooms)*

"You need to do this or the whole plan will fall apart!" Isabella and Phineas shouted simultaneously.

"Fine. I still don't see what the big deal is," Ferb and Gretchen replied simultaneously.

"Oh ho ho! Let's bring out the chart," the former couple responded in unison.

*L&L*

"Why did you invite the girls over and not the guys?" Lawrence asked.

"So they'll be more occupied," Linda explained.

"That means?" Lawrence asked.

"We get more alone time," Linda concluded kissing him.

"You just want to make up for Africa, don't you?"

"With a passion."

"Is Candace choosing any of her friends?"

"Just one. She'll probably choose Stacey or Jeremy."

"Are you sure?"

"As sure as I am of not having any more kids."

"Your loss."

"Shut up."

"I'm kidding."

"I bet Ferb got all those comments rom you."

"I swear it's not from me."

"When is our trip anyway?"

"In three days. Oh...my...goodness."

"I'll get Isabella's mom and you get Gretchen's dad."

"Aye aye, Captain."

Then, Phineas walks in.

"Can I ask you a question?" Phineas questioned.

"You just did," Lawrence answered.

"Be quiet. Go on, Phineas," Linda urged.

"Can Perry and Penny come with us to Mexico?" Phineas asked.

"We've already planned for Grandma and Grandpa to look after them," Linda explained.

"They're going to end up there just like in Africa. Do you want to repeat Africa? Huh? Do you?" Phineas pestered.

"No! I mean, I guess they can come," agreed.

"Thank you!" Phineas said as he jumped for joy and exited the room.

"You were so firm," Lawrence said sarcastically.

"I'd like to see you do better, Larry," Linda countered.

*P&P*

"We're going! I made Phineas ask and they said yes!" Penny cheered.

"I guess we are," Perry agreed.

"I knew the Mexican breakfast burritos were so worth it."

"Great. Your cooking can tell the future."

"Who wants to go to Italy?"

"Maybe we can make American breakfasts from now on?"

"Where is the fun in that?"

"I kind of like staying in this country."

"Too late."

*No one*

The next three days were hectic. They still had school and homework and extracurricular activities. So they did the last possible solution: they packed the hour before.

*Phineas*

"Drill, backup drill, extra shirts, extra screwdriver..."

*Ferb*

"Toolbox, screws, comb, extra comb, hairspray, mousse, extra mousse..."

*Isabella*

"Wednesday bow, Thursday bow, Friday bow, Saturday bow, and Sunday bow. Now onto the dresses..."

*Gretchen*

"Gossip Girl, dictionary, extra clothes, underwear, and 50 Shades of Grey. Should I have a bow for every day of the week too?"

*Candace*

"Flats for day, heels for night, and dresses. Lots and lots of them. Oh yeah, Mr. Miggens, you go on the bottom. Silly bear, you."

*Penny*

"I have finally gotten all of my feathers. What fashion magazines should I bring? Vogue, People, Cosmo...?"

*Perry*

"Brown fedora for Tuesday, light brown fedora for Wednesday, wait a minute. Do we even get a vacation? Eh. Dark brown fedora...?"

*IGFP*

"Hey guys. Whatchya doin?" Isabella greeted.

"Hi. How's it hanging?" Gretchen also greeted.

"We're ready to go," Phineas answered.

"Oh yeah. We forgot one teensy weensy little rule: no tools," Isabella reminded.

"Ha ha. Good one," Phineas laughed.

"I'm serious," Isabella stated.

Phineas clung to his suitcase.

"You'll get these tools when you pry them from my cold, dead hands," Phineas declared.

Isabella preceded to roll up imaginary sleeves and forcefully rip Phineas off his suitcase. She ransacked his whole suitcase throwing out every tool she came across. When she was done, she zipped it up, handed it back to Phineas, and turned to glare at Ferb.

"I'll just unpack myself," Ferb suggested.

A hectic ten minutes later, the Flynn-Fletcher family, Perry and Penny in separate pet carriers, and a surprising Stacey were in the van.

"When did you get here?" Gretchen asked.

"I've been here. Keep up, Gretchen," Stacey commented.

"Hey now. Hey now. Let's calm down and listen to some music," Lawrence suggested as he put on some classical music.

Phineas got bored easily and changed it to pop. Gretchen quickly changed it to country. Before a tune could be hear, Ferb turned it to rap. No one liked that nad they were all trying to change it at once. Suddenly, they stopped at a song they never knew they'd hear again.

_Verse 1:_

_[Perry]_

_Our wedding planner was kind of bossy but we said, "What the hey!"_

_[Penny]_

_Our organist played the wrong song but we played it off._

_[Perry]_

_This may be the best time of our lives._

_[Penny]_

_But I seriously can't get enough._

_Bridge:_

_[Perry]_

_Oh! It's a rite of passage._

_[Penny]_

_We are the perfect package._

_[Both]_

_This is the day that all our dreams come true._

_[Perry]_

_This may be our only time_

_[Penny]_

_For us to make it shine._

_[Both]_

_And I'd only spend this day with you!_

_Chorus:_

_There's many but only one is our very special day. Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! It's our wedding day! _

_We know that this is worth it even though it was not perfect. It won't get in the way, way, hey! _

_It's our wedding day!_

_Verse 2:_

_[Perry]_

_The reception was great and only one wanted to object. _

_[Penny]_

_Don't get me started on that dude._

_[Perry]_

_It's funny, through all of this, we only had one person complain._

_[Penny] _

_That was only Buford about the food. _

_[Buford]_

_Shrimp, really?_

_(Bridge & Chorus)_

_Verse 3:_

_[Phineas]_

_We really wish you well_

_[Isabella]_

_And have many stories to tell_

_[Candace]_

_And you have to have to have kids, have only none!_

_[Ferb]_

_Just have an adventure and_

_[Gretchen]_

_For you to understand_

_[All]_

_We hope in this time you'll have fun. FUN! FUN! _

_[Ferb]_

_Baby, baby, baby, baby!_

_(Chorus)_

_[All]_

_Hey, it's our wedding day!_

_[Isabella]_

_For our wedding day, I want a red heart theme._

_Phineas fainted._

Luckily, they played regular songs like Low by Flo Rida. Not much happens then so I'll just skip to security. That's where things get juicy. They put their stuff in the tubs and then...

Phineas walks through the doorway. It beeps. Ferb follows and it repeats the action.

"Do you guys have anything like watches, pocket knives, or tools on you?" asked the security guy.

"Of course. Let me just get the titanium bomb in my back pocket," Phineas said sarcastically.

"Be careful. We don't know what they're capable of. They built a roller coaster in one day," one warned.

"Don't worry sir and mam. We just need to take them in for a little inspection," the original security guard warned the parents.

"I just had to be sarcastic, didn't I?" Phineas commented.

The boys were whisked away to a magical place with a screen that sees even under your underwear for nuclear weapons. So comfortable. It was even more uncomfortable when they were released.

"Did you bring tools with you?" Isabella demanded.

"We had a piece of scrap metal on our shirts," Phineas said angrily though clenched teeth.

Wait, where's Perry, I mean Ferb. It's a force of habit. A scared security guard escorted Ferb out of the room.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Fletcher. It won't happen again, Mr. Fletcher. Goodbye, Mr. Fletcher," the guard rushed as he closed the door.

"What did you say?" Gretchen asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," Ferb replied. "I can't say the same for Phineas. He needs to watch his language."

"Okay, we all need some serious talks," Isabella inferred.

"Except for me," Gretchen added.

"By the end of this trip, you'll have something to add to your list of problems," Phineas commented.

"Says the guy who can't spell problems," Gretchen retorted.

"Kids, we've got to go. Our plane leaves in 15 minutes," Lawrence urged.

"We're coming!" Phineas called and they picked up their bags to follow Lawrence.

When the got there, they walked up to the attendant and handed their tickets.

"Get in!" she ordered.

"She's in a bad mood," Isabella commented.

"Do you have a problem, punk?" the attendant snapped.

"Just you," Isabella answered. "If you ever snap at me, I can personally send you to the moon. Adios chica."

"Let me rephrase that: Get in, weird girls."

"I know. It's weird that I'm riding the plane and you're attending it."

With that, Isabella stepped in and sniffed the air plane fuel.

"I thought I'd be used to this smell by now," Isabella commented.

"This is nothing. Remember, I live with Ferb," Phineas added.

"You're not exactly Mr. Clean. Thanks for farting Beethoven's 5th. I'm sure he'd be proud," Ferb retorted.

"Puh-lease. I've done the whole symphony," Gretchen sniffed.

"Is that a challenge?" Phineas asked.

"You guys are so gross," Isabella said.

"Oh come on! You've eaten grubs," Ferb challenged.

"It was for a patch so it was basically a life or death situation," Isabella responded.

Ferb turned around, grabbed a drink from a flight attendant, and set it in front of Isabella.

"Chug, chug, chug," Ferb urged.

"Chug, chug, chug," Gretchen and Phineas agreed.

"Fine, then. I'll drink my Dixie cup of soda," Isabella snapped as she finished it.

Ferb grabbed 2 more sodas and handed the attendant a bill.

"Keep them coming. We're going to be here for a while," Ferb ordered.

They kept urging and Izzy kept drinking until she suddenly stopped and held her stomach.

"She's gonna..." Ferb guessed but she burp-farted.

"That was loud...and gross," Ferb rated.

"I'm not gross. I just have_," Isabella started until she started bouncing up and down. "I gotta go."

Isabella rushed down the aisle to where a guy was one step away from stepping into the lavatory.

"Sir, can I please go to the bathroom before you? It's an emergency," Isabella pleaded putting on puppy dog eyes.

"Aww! You can go, little girl," the man agreed as he stepped aside.

"Yes!" Isabella shouted and went to use the bathroom.

The rest of the plane turned back to Ferb, Phineas, and Gretchen.

"Ferb, look what you did!" Phineas blamed.

"I haven't done anything!" Ferb defended.

"Oh yes!" Isabella shouted from the lavatory.

"She sound like she's giving birth in there," Gretchen commented.

"Are you sure about that?" Phineas asked.

"Push, Isabella. Push!" Ferb yelled.

"Shut up, Ferb!" the whole plane yelled back.

"This is the problem with Ferb. We can't take him anywhere," Phineas stated. "What do you see in him anyway?"

"I ask Isabella the same thing about you," Gretchen responded.

"She's not the one with glasses," Phineas countered.

"Like you have perfect vision."

"40/20."

"Then what is Ferb doing?"

"Making weird hand gestures behind my back."

Phineas turned and Ferb was doing just as he guessed.

"You are wise, young grasshopper. You still have much to learn," Gretchen joked.

"I will you from you, Sensei...when I am dead," Phineas replied.

*Candace and Stacey*

"Eep! Mexico. Aren't you excited?" Stacey shrieked.

"What is so exciting about it?" Candace groaned.

"There's the food, the dancing, and the cute boys."

"I have Jeremy, remember?"

"I know you have Jeremy. You tell me all the time."

"I'm sorry. I forgot that you and Coltrane broke up."

"This is not about me. It's about you."

"I don't know, Stacey. Wouldn't that be cheating?"

"What Jeremy doesn't know won't hurt him."

"You're right."

_Is Canderemy no more? _

*IGPF*

"I'm telling you. You and Phineas have it easy," Isabella stated.

"How so?" Gretchen questioned.

"I'm constantly in physical confrontation with Ferb when you guys fight verbally," Isabella explained.

"Oh please. If there was any physical confrontation, he'd be in the hospital for weeks," Gretchen told Isabella.

"Gretchen, Gretchen, oh oblivious Gretchen," Phineas started.

"Whatchya say, hun?" Gretchen asked.

"You really think you're tough but you already know that I am stronger than-," Phineas tried to say but Gretchen held his arm behind him.

"What were you saying?" Gretchen asked.

"If I could continue before I was rudely interrupted," Phineas replied now having Gretchen's hand behind his back.

Gretchen elbowed him in the stomach and slapped his face. He grabbed her bow and covered her eyes with it.

"We are so more violent than this," Isabella commented.

"I know. Thank you for the black eye," Ferb said sarcastically.

"Thank you for the scratches on my arm," Isabella replied.

"Thanks for the bite marks," Ferb countered.

"Thanks for the bruises," Isabella retorted.

They were about to hit each other when they saw Gretchen carrying an unconscious Phineas draped on her shoulder.

"What happened to him?" Isabella and Ferb asked slowly.

"He only fainted. I just mad him smell this bad perfume," Gretchen explained holding out a pink, purse-shaped bottle of perfume.

"That's mine! It's not that bad, is it?" Isabella questioned.

She opened the bottle and all the people around her fainted. She closed it and the rest were revived.

"I'm sorry but we're going to have to confiscate that perfume. Considering it made everyone faint, that is considered a weapon," a flight attendant asked putting her hand out.

"No," Isabella declined sternly.

**A/N: And that is Part 1 of We're Going to Mexico! I was going to make it longer but I thought you'd get bored so I cut it in half. You guys, if anyone is even reading this, thank you for being so awesome and it would be great if you could advertise my story. Thank you! **

**What the Tralfazz? **

**What song did Penny sing in "It's Our Wedding Day"? Ciao!**


	9. Chapter 9: We're Going to Mexico Part 2

**A/N: Hello! Aren't you people wonderful? Here is a new one. **

_Previously on Phintastic..._

"We're going to Mexico!" Linda announced.

"You guys need to do this or the whole thing will fall apart!" Phineas and Isabella shouted simultaneously.

"Of course. Let me just get the titanium bomb in my back pocket," Phineas said sarcastically.

"What Jeremy doesn't know won't hurt him," Stacey convinced.

"I'm sorry but we're going to have to confiscate that perfume," the flight attendant ordered.

"No."

_Random Band: Our summer love was the best that it could get. We'd have so much time in the sun. _

_Now we have school work that we wish we could forget. That means we can't have fun. _

_Phineas: Um. Hello? Mic on? Let us do the singing, thank you. 1, 2, 3, 4!_

_Isabella-Whatever. I'm not wearing something like that ever. _

_Gretchen-I'm throwing tantrums like it's bad weather. Woah-oh-oh!_

_Phineas-Step back! Watch me become the quarterback. _

_Ferb-I'm saving up for my Cadillac. Woah-oh-oh. _

_All-Has life always been this crazy? I'm never prepared or am I just that lazy? _

_I've got love and I'll just be coming back for more. I'll just see life like I've never seen before. _

_It's fantastic. No, it's Phintastic! It's fantastic. No, it's Phintastic. _

_(Just to specify, all speaking parts in this song are indicated by colons and the dashes by the names are just the flashing images you see in the beginning of a theme song)_

"Excuse me?" the flight attendant questioned.

"What matters the smell of something to consider it a weapon? Are dirty toilets a weapon? Is garbage a weapon? Nonetheless, I know one smell you can never confiscate," Isabella challenged.

"Oh. What is that?" the attendant asked sarcastically.

Isabella sat down and farted. Phineas held her hand and farted. Ferb sat next to him and farted. Gretchen gave a _What the Hey _shrug and let out a big one.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Gretchen suggested.

"Ode to Joy!" the four yelled.

_PPP, IIFG, PPFG, III. PFG, GGII, FFGG, IIP. IIP, GGFG, FFIG, FFG. IIG, PPIG, FFPP, IIG!_

By the last note, the plane ride was over and the passengers were covering their noses trying to get off. When the gang exited the plane, they threw dirty looks at the attendant and high-fived each other. Candace, Stacey, Linda, and Lawrence were still holding their noses stepping out.

"Do you have to embarrass us in every country? Candace complained.

"Don't blame me. Isabella got all sassy," Phineas defended.

"Ex-cuse me?" Isabella asked with emphasis.

"Nothing!" Phineas shrieked.

"Can we not have relationship problems in front of me?" Stacey asked.

Candace's phone rang.

"Who is that?" Stacey asked.

"No one," Candace mumbled.

"It's Jeremy, isn't it? It's always Jeremy. You have someone, your brothers have someone, and even your platypuses are together. It's not fair! It's just not fair!" Stacey sobbed as she ran into the bathroom.

"You should go to the bathroom with he, Candace," Linda suggested.

"Okay, Mom. I'll bring her makeup bag," Candace agreed following Stacey.

An awkward silence fell upon the remaining survivors.

"Awkward," Ferb said.

"How about I just get a shuttle to take us to our hotel," Lawrence suggested.

"Be sure to tell them that it's for 8 people and 2 pets," Linda added.

"Hey, where are Perry and Penny?" Phineas asked.

"I seriously have no idea," Linda replied.

"Do you remember where you last saw them?" Isabella inquired.

"I know I gave it to that check bags guy before we flew," Linda reminisced. (I seriously don't now where pets go. I've never flown with a pet)

"Maybe they're coming in the baggage claim," Gretchen deducted.

"Hey! Maybe they're coming in the baggage claim," Phineas repeated.

"I just said that," Gretchen snapped back.

"Yeah. You get used to it," Ferb assured her.

"What kind of myrmidon have I become?" Gretchen asked herself.

"Come on. Let's get Perry and Penny, okay?" Ferb urged.

"Okay. I just hope you didn't get those easily mistakable bags," Gretchen said.

"Their pet carrier is crème on one side with a big, black cursive P and teal on the other side with a print orange P. Anyone who takes it must be stealing," Ferb explained with great detail.

When they got to the baggage claim, Candace had called Linda and was freaking out.

"Mom, where did you go?" Candace rushed.

"Candace. Calm down," Linda cooed.

"I'm sorry. It's just that...never mind. Where did you guys go?"

"We're at the baggage claim."

"I'm on my way."

"Goodbye."

While Linda and Candace were having their conversation, the kids were having their own situation.

"Hey, do you guys see it?" Phineas asked.

"Not yet," Isabella answered.

"I have no idea," Ferb added.

"Found it! I have saved the day, as usual," Gretchen announced holding up the bag.

"Really? What is that behind you?" Phineas inquired pointing to a duplicate.

"How did that catch on so quickly?" Isabella wondered aloud.

"It's the only one with platypuses in them," Ferb urged.

"Hey! Give me back my bag!" a little girl demanded.

"I'm sorry but this is not your bag," Gretchen responded.

"I don't care how confused you are but you need to give me back my beavers or else you'll get squashed like a bug on a steamroller," the girl threatened.

"Little girl, I know you think you're tough but you are still mis-," Gretchen continued when the girl kicked her in the shin and walked away with the bag.

"Let's go," Isabella said picking up the appropriate bag.

Candace and Stacey had already caught up with them. The former was doing the "Your Dead" sign while the latter was hiding a bag of tissues behind your back. Yes, your back. You think she would hide it behind her own?

"Are we all ready to go?" Linda asked.

"Yeah," they all agreed.

The group proceeded until...

"Phineas, what is that behind your back?" Gretchen asked. See? Not so very smart hiding it behind your own back.

"Besides my butt?" Phineas replied wavering from the question. Smooth.

"He's got a tool!" Gretchen announced.

"Wow. Who knew you'd crack?" Isabella wondered aloud confiscating the tool.

"Where did you get this?" Ferb inquired.

"I may have probably taken one little screwdriver next to a guy working in a candy shop," Phineas said nervously. To all of you out there who get anything gross out of this, I am NOT changing the rating to T.

"I got it," Ferb reassured as he got out a sling shot and shot the screwdriver back to the owner.

"Lucky shot," Isabella said.

"It's called skill. You should get some sometime," Ferb retorted.

"Stop! In this day only, you have driven me over the end with your shenanigans and constant fighting. I know you all have a bit of jet lag and anticipation so I don't want to stay here any longer. Let's go!" Linda rushed.

The gang solemnly walked to ground transport to meet Lawrence. Lawrence seemed glad to see them.

"Oh, I'm so glad to see you," Lawrence started. See? "There was a long line to schedule and there was an incident over line position with a lady and some papaya where-," Lawrence tried to say before he was cut off.

"Yeah yeah. Is the shuttle here yet?" Linda interrupted. I see where Candace gets it from.

Luckily, a shuttle pulled up in front flashing Flynn-Fletcher. How convenient.

"Not a moment too soon," Lawrence muttered.

"You guys the Flynn-Fletchers?" the driver asked.

"Totes. Now, we got to go," Linda ordered.

With Candace speed, she packed everyone's suitcases and sat next to the driver.

"Sit in a seat right now or you're all grounded!" Linda ordered.

No one dared anger her any further and quickly sat.

"Where to?" the driver asked.

"Embassy Suites on Marimonte and step on it," Linda directed.

The driver weaved through the crowded streets and had to stop to move a reluctant cow much to Linda's dismay, but they got there. Anyone else think we're moving at hyper speed? Linda zipped to the check-in counter.

"The Flynn-Fletcher party is here. Here's my ID, license, hotel papers, hair stylist, and clown tailor so we really need to go," Linda blabbed and took off with everyone's luggage up the stairs.

"May we have the room keys?" Lawrence asked.

"Of course you may," the check-in manager replied handing the keys.

"Elevator," Lawrence announced.

"One foot behind you," Phineas responded.

By the time the group got up, Linda was tapping her foot impatiently.

"Now that you're all finally here, I can tell you the rules for tonight. You must not leave your room unless it's for an emergency. Also, boys and girls can't share a room," Linda ordered.

"Aw, and I was going to share a room with Isabella, stay up, and gossip all night," Ferb squealed.

"Girls don't talk like that," Isabella defended.

"And here I thought it was just puberty," everyone besides Isabella and Linda joked.

"Bed, now," Linda commanded.

In a flurry, the hallway was cleared.

*Lawrence and Linda*

"What was that all about?" Lawrence questioned.

"I cracked," Linda replied simply.

"Under what?"

"Boredom...and our kids."

*P&P*

"Oh my gosh. I have been in there for ages and I have a cramp," Penny complained.

"The guys basically rebuilt our home into our pet carrier and you have a cramp?" Perry asked.

"I have a cramp in my...arm from Ping-Pong. This is the problem with pulling all-nighters," Penny stated as she stretched.

"I bet we're in Phineas and Ferb's room. I can see them talking in their sleep," Penny explained.

"Oh Isabella. We're in Phinabella Land. We're going to be alone for a while," Phineas murmured.

"No, Gretchen. I do not like the diner girl. Why would I go out with some lowly diner girl when I have you as a supermodel wife?" Ferb mumbled.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Perry suggested.

"I'm already on it," Penny replied holding up a video camera.

*P&F*

At exactly 7:30, their alarm clock played "We Will Wake You" and Phineas hit the snooze button.

"Are we in Mexico yet?" Phineas asked.

"Yeah. Are there girls on this trip?" Ferb responded.

"Heck yeah, dude!" Phineas sleep-cheered.

"Does it obligate us to get 5 more minutes of beauty rest?"

"You bet it does."

Phineas and Ferb plopped their heads back on their pillows.

"Get up or be terminated!" the alarm cock warned.

"Ah! Okay, we're up!" Phineas shouted.

"That was a clip from the new movie Mechanical Heart coming soon to a theatre near you," the radio announced.

*I&G*

"Why are you up so early?" Gretchen groaned.

"My Phineas senses are tingling. I think he's awake," Isabella explained creepily.

"Well, your senses don't make sense. My Ferb senses say GO BACK TO BED!" Gretchen said.

"I say we need to wake up. It's a special day so you have to wear your bow, put on some makeup..." Isabella trailed off.

"Hold the phone and call 911. I will wear the bow but I will not wear any more makeup than I usually do."

"How much makeup do you usually wear?"

"I just have eye shadow, eye liner, mascara, chap stick, lip gloss, and a bit of blush."

"Wow. You wear more makeup than I do."

"Do you think all of _this _comes naturally?"

"That's why it's harder being a girl."

"You said it, sister."

"Let's get our Mexican groove on!"

*C&S*

"What do you think we're going to do in Mexico?" Stacey asked.

"Shop, shop, and shop some more," Candace joked.

"I want to see the culture and speak the language. Well, maybe not speak the language. I didn't pay attention much in Spanish."

"All you need to know is Hola, Si, No, and No Habla Espanol."

"We could always find a translation book."

"That's a great idea, Stacey."

"Nah! I'm not a big fan of books. I'll just use my phone."

*PIFGPP*

"Hey Phineas. Whatchya doin?" Isabella greeted.

"Hi Ferb. How's it hanging?" Gretchen also greeted.

"Hey guys. We were just looking for Perry and Penny," Phineas inquired.

Right on cue, Perry and Penny walk out of Phineas and Ferb's room laughing.

"What's so funny?" Isabella asked.

"You probably won't think it's funny," Perry said.

"We're in middle school. I think we can handle it," Gretchen stated.

"It's just a video of you guys sleeping. Check it out," Penny told them.

"The gang crowded around Penny's video camera.

*video*

[Phineas]

Oh Isabella. We're in Phinabella Land. We're going to be alone for a while. I'm glad we ran away together. I know it's crazy and we're basically kids. I'm a wizard and you're a princess. Kiss me and we can go over the rainbow.

[Ferb]

No, Gretchen. I do not like the diner girl. Why would I go out with some lowly diner girl when I have you as a supermodel wife. Oh Gretchen! Keep going. That's it. Don't stop. Oh. Oh my gosh! Gretchen! Well, one thing's for sure. You make better ice cream than her.

[Isabella]

Oh Phineas. We are together and alone. You have finally wanted to spend time with just me. It really helps that we're the last two people on Earth. Kiss me, Phineas. Kiss me for our survival. Yes, yes I do. Let's honeymoon on the beach.

[Gretchen]

I love you so much, Ferb. Mph. Oh gosh. Don't stop. Please don't stop. Go harder! Faster! Keep going! My...Ferb! Oh you're good. Let's agree to keep this little secret between us. We wouldn't want anyone to know you give good massages. Mr. Panda, your fly is down.

*real life*

Phineas has fainted, Isabella is covering her mouth in shock, Gretchen has been stunned by the blush gun, and Ferb is just plain laughing.

'Why am I...the only one...who thinks...this is hilarious?" Ferb asked between laughter.

"Phineas! You need to get up," Isabella pleads out of her faze. " I won't tell anyone, I promise. The...princess wants you to get up, wizard. It's not time to go over the rainbow. Um...Gretchen is touching you."

"Hey!" Gretchen shouted.

Phineas' eyes shot open.

"Does anyone know the meaning of privacy?" Phineas groaned.

"Don't look at us. Penny and Perry dropped the drama bomb," Isabella retorted.

"We watch them sleep all the time on the Pereny website," Ferb said.

Everyone murmured in agreement.

"Hold the phone and call 911. Where are these cameras coming from?" Penny demanded.

"Oh, I don't know. We just think they're funny. Look at the one from last night," Gretchen announced holding up her phone. The crowd cautiously crowded around Gretchen.

*video*

Perry and Penny were sleeping peacefully on their bed. One minute later, Penny wakes up, pushes Perry off, and goes back to sleep.

"Subconscious my tail," Perry grumbles.

In a scene swift, Perry had a weird contraption set up. He pulled a lever and Penny was flipped off the bed, headed to the door which had a mattress, and plopped onto a mattress on the floor. Penny got up annoyed to Perry sleeping.

"Oh this is so not over," Penny declared.

In another scene swift, Penny had Perry tied up connected to a large fishing pole She pressed a button on the pole and it reeled him in. She clapped to herself and went back to sleep. Perry untied himself from the line, added a plastic hook, and reeled Penny in. She didn't even care about pretending to sleep anymore and started fighting over the hook with Perry.

"We're not even pretending to be asleep," Perry said.

"Back to bed?" Penny suggested.

"I have a better idea," Perry countered.

*Real life*

"That's the story of how we pulled an all-night Ping-Pong tournament," Penny concluded.

"Who won?" Ferb asked.

"Me obviously," Perry gloated.

"Ooh! You beat me at Ping-Pong. That's such a big accomplishment, " Penny said sarcastically.

"Way to hide your jealousy," Perry replied just as sarcastic.

"Hey Phineas, where are your parents?" Isabella inquired.

"They're probably asleep," Phineas answered.

"Who wants to order room service?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah, everyone agreed.

"Who wants to have Perry pay for it all?" Isabella announced.

"Yeah!" everyone except Perry agree.

"What? No!" Perry disagrees.

"Aw," everyone else whines.

"If only there was something to get rid of hotel boredom. Oh yeah! We don't have our tools," Phineas said.

"Why don't we do what normal people do?" Isabella suggested.

"Normal people? What is this normal you speak of?" Phineas questioned.

"What do you guys do when you're not building?" Gretchen asked.

"We do stuff like texting, play sports, and all that jazz but we obviously can't play sports and my phone does not have international coverage," Phineas explained.

"Dude, what happened to your international coverage?"

"I kind of dropped my phone in the toilet," Phineas told them.

"Ew!" Isabella shrieked.

"I just wanted to know what would happen," Phineas defended.

"Did you, like, fix it?" Penny asked.

"Did I mention I flushed it?" Phineas confessed.

"I guess you got a new phone and your parents took out international coverage," Gretchen stated.

"Totally," Phineas groaned.

"Can't you do something to your phone to give it international coverage?" Perry suggested.

"Wouldn't it be nice to have some tools to work that out," Phineas complained.

"He's right. You took everything," Ferb agreed.

"We don't need texting," Isabella said.

"What kind of monster are you?!" Penny shouted.

"Calm down now. When do we hurt Isabella?" Perry asked her.

"When she hurts the people that count," Penny answers sullenly.

"Good girl," Perry cooed.

Finally, Linda and Lawrence came out to the hallway.

"We can hear you guys," Lawrence explained.

"I guess you're all ready to go. We'll be out in a few minutes so get Perry and Penny ready. If only there was a reliable and fun alarm clock," Linda pondered aloud as she closed the door.

Phineas angrily turned to Isabella.

"You're not mad at me, are you?" Isabella asked.

Phineas went to his room and slammed the door.

"Oh! He just locked you out!" Ferb teased.

"Ferb!" everyone else scolded.

"He does this all the time. He'll get mad, give you the silent treatment, and you wait until he breaks," Ferb explained. "But he never locks me out."

"Pft. The Silent Treatment. It's not like it worked when I told Penny that her backflip looked like a turkey doing the Harlem Shake," Perry pfted.

"Have fun sleeping in your own room," Penny countered.

"Oh!" everyone cheered.

"he didn't necessarily put in a high-security lock. You can have Ferb give you the key and apologize," Perry advised.

"Thanks!" Isabella thanked. "Ferb, would you be a good friend and pretty please give me the keys to your room?"

"Are you kidding me? Of course not!" Ferb refused.

Isabella pouted her lips and threw him a puppy dog face.

"Oh no! Just stop it. Cut it out," Ferb ordered.  
Isabella continued her pleading look.

"Fine, take the key," Ferb said defeated handing her the key.

"Thanks! Hey Gretchen, how does it feel that I can seduce your boyfriend?" Isabella asked cockily.

"What did you just say?" Gretchen demanded.

"Too late. I got the door," Isabella rushed as she got in.

Count it; exactly 20 seconds later Isabella came out of the room with a face as red as Phineas' hair.

"Here's your key back," Izzy announced handing it to Ferb.

"What happened?" Gretchen asked.

"He was shirtless. Woo!" Isabella cheered.

"Did you get pictures?" Penny questioned.

"Heck yeah!" Isabella agreed.

"Why do you care?" Perry inquired.

"You're shirtless every day. I like it when other girls experience it," Penny explained.

"That's great. I have to go kill Isabella now," Gretchen said threateningly.

Isabella ran into the hotel room and locked the door. Gretchen rolled her eyes and stuck her key in.

"Don't kill her!" Penny warned.

"I'll think about that," Gretchen replied as she slowly stepped in and closed the door behind her.

A few minutes later, they heard a scream from behind the door.

"Let's go," Perry suggested.

"Indeed," Ferb agreed.

*I&G*

Isabella screamed.

"You look adorable!" Isabella squealed.

"You don't have to announce it to the whole building," Gretchen said blushing.

Gretchen had changed dramatically. She wore a red dress with a white belt and a slightly peachy cropped jacket on top. On the bottom, she wore black tights and ruby red slippers. To top it all off, she had a black bow.

"I can't stop squealing," Isabella squealed. "Why the sudden change of wardrobe?"

"Well..." Gretchen trailed off.

"I get it. Rock yourself."

"Thanks Izzy."

"Your welcome."

"One more thing."

"Sure."

Gretchen punched Isabella in the arm.

"Don't ever do that again," Gretchen scolded.

"What about my problems?" Isabella whined.

"What problems?"

"Phineas is mad at me and I don't know what to do."

"Oh yeah."

"Help me!"

"I guess you have to look like you want him but don't want him."

"Okay. How do I do that?"

"Talk to us sometimes and secretly say I'm sorry with your eyes. It sometimes helps to mouth the words."

"Has Ferb ever given you the silent treatment?"

"Oh plenty a time, my friend."

"How do you know he's not just being his quiet self?"

"That's why you have the luxury."

*P&F*

"Are you legitimately mad at her?" Ferb asked.

"Of course I am," Phineas replied.

"And here I thought it was just puberty. I get she took the kids away but-."

"They're not old enough to be left alone!"

"There there. Why are you shirtless anyway?"

"I'm getting the gray shirt."

"So you're going serious on this one?"

"Exactly."

"All you need to do is act."

"Sadly, it's Isabella. How do I know I won't break at the first second?"

"From my many years of silence, I will teach you all you need to know. First, hand out with me for a while. Then, flirt constantly. Ease off it as you go by giving her looks in between over your shoulder."

"Besides me, who have you given the silent treatment to?"

"I do it to Gretchen when I get peeved."

"You get peeved?"

"I'm still human!"

"Eureka!"

Phineas pulled out a light gray T-shirt.

"Let's do this," Ferb announced.

**A/N: Remind me to never get advice from Ferb. I started this over Spring Break and will finish it before May 24 or whenever you guys choose. I'm all for the reviewers. Now for, What the Tralfazz? Who were the babies Phineas referred to? Ciao!**


	10. Chapter 10: We're Going to Mexico Part 3

**A/N: Hi everyone. I'm updating kind of slow because I've had so much stuff to do. I hope that I'll be a legendary writer by the time summer starts officially. You know, NattyMC, WordNerb, all of those cool writers I used to see but don't show up anymore. Well, on to the story. **

*Everyone*

By 9:00 everyone, who needed to, had gotten dressed.

"Everyone ready?" Lawrence asked.

"Yeah!" the crowd replied.

"Are we all going to have a good time?"

"Yeah,"

"Are Penny and Perry safely put away?"

"Yeah! I mean, no!"

"Why not?"

"Can't they come with us?"

"They won't do much, you know. You have to be responsible enough to keep track of them," Linda told them.

"Even though I have a newfound respect for them, for the safety of us and Mexico, I think they should stay here," Candace added.

"Come on. We'll feed them, bathe them, and take them out to poo," Phineas begged.

"Do you want me to buy them or take them into the city?" Linda joked.

"Please, please, please, please?" Phineas started. *STWA Reference!*

"Please, please, please, please," Izzy, Ferb, and Grettie concluded.

"Fine, fine, fine, fine. Know that if they suddenly end up in Kalamazoo, I'm not going to pick them up," Linda warned.

"Don't worry, Mom. We don't do the same thing twice," Phineas assured her.

"Really? There was the roller coaster, traveling through time, going into space..." Gretchen listed.

"Heh heh. We never make the same mistake twice," Phineas defended.

"Smooth," Candace sarcasticized.

*In Town*

"Wow, this is Mexico. It's so Mexico-y," Stacey commented.

"I've dreamed of coming here my whole life. It's beautiful isn't it, Phineas?" Isabella asked.

Phineas turned away and dragged Ferb with him. Isabella sighed.

"Don't worry. He'll come around," Gretchen assured her and led her away.

"Remind them that they have to meet back here in 3 hours," Linda told Candace.

Candace ran off with Stacey.

_You hear the music so you got to groove. _

_The colored lights make you wannna move. _

_Grab a ticket 'cause we're putting on a show. _

_And it only happens right down here in Mexico. _

_Take my heart. Take it away. Feel the beat at this Mexican partay-e-ay-e-ay._

_Lose it all and get away. Come join us now in this Mexican partay-e-ay-e-ay. _

_Ask a lady and dance arm in arm. _

_You can marry and live on a farm._

_No wait that's wrong. You're in a nice rancho. _

_That's only half the fun you'll have in Mexico. _

_Take my heart. Take it away. Feel the beat at this Mexican partay-e-ay-e-ay. _

_Lose it all and get away. Come join us now in this Mexican partay-e-ay-e-ay._

_Hey Philipe?_

_Yeah?_

_You know we have all this fun like dancing and parties. What do we do when the day is done?_

_The party goes all night so we never stop the fun._

_Take my heart. Take it away. Feel the beat at this Mexican partay-e-ay-e-ay._

_Lose it all and get away. Come join us now in this Mexican partay-e-ay-e-ay._

_#FYI: This is my definition of a party in Mexico. Yours may be different._

*Candace and Stacey*

"Look at everything, Stacey. It's so beautiful," Candace announced.

"I guess it's okay," Stacey replied still a bit glum.

"Come on! Cute boys are here," Candace teased.

Right on cue, two hot boys approached them. One of them had dark brown hair, brown eyes, and wore a blue shirt and brown pants. The other had light brown hair, green eyes, and wore a black shirt with dark blue jeans.

"Hola, chicas. I can tell you are not from here," brown eyes greeted.

"Why do you think that?" Candace asked.

"Your friend is looking through her guidebook," brown eyes pointed out.

"If you're trying to find the hottest spot in Mexico, you should try standing next to me," green eyes flirted.

"Do I know you?" Stacey asked.

"You will when I take you out tonight. You in?" he asked.

"For a player, you really have lost your game," Stacey snapped as she smacked him with her guidebook.

"Ay! That hurt, chica! You know, you won't need your guidebook," green eyes said.

"Again, who are you?" Stacey asked.

"Sorry# I am Roberto and this estupido is Antonio," brown eyes introduced.

"It is nice to meet you ladies," Antonio introduced kissing Stacey's hand.

"Candace, I think we can cover more ground if we have locals telling us where to go," Stacey said dreamily as she threw her guidebook behind her.

"I think they're going to get along just fine," Roberto commented.

"Yes, yes they are# Let's go, Roberto," Candace said.

*PGIF*

"Phineas, you can't do this to me. You can't even be quiet for 2 seconds. How do you expect to give me the Silent Treatment?" Isabella demanded.

"Phineas, come over here. I'd like for you to meet someone," Ferb called.

Phineas strutted over to him giving a look to Isabella and sat next to some Mexican chick.

"Don't worry, Izzy. He'll come back around. The sweet couple always gets back together," Gretchen explained.

"Then why does it taste so sour?" Isabella sighed?

"Maybe we need to go to the Candyman himself," Gretchen declared staring straight at Ferb.

She marched right up to Ferb, pulled him away from his petty conversation, and dragged him right to Isabella.

"What was that for? I was just about to be given a recipe for the perfect enchilada," Ferb whined.

"You started this mess and you have to fix it. I know you taught Phineas how to give the silent treatment and you need to bring him back," Gretchen ordered.

"I'm pretty angry at Isabella, too. Maybe I enjoy seeing her in pain while Phineas dishes it out," Ferb said defiantly.

Isabella's lip quivered and she sat in a corner with a melancholy mood spreading the gloominess to the people around her.

"Why is that little girl so sad?" a lady asked.

"I think it has something to do with the green-haired kid," a man answered.

"What a jerk!" another man agreed.

The people in the square started giving dirty looks to Ferb. He sighed and went over to Isabella.

"Look, I can't get Phineas out of the Silent Treatment. Heck, I don't even know when I should start talking. You're the only one who can bring him out of this if you want to if you just apologize and realize that building on this trip was important to him. I don't even know why you care any-" Ferb was just cut off, literally, by Isabella as she gripped her hands on his neck.

"Break it up!" Gretchen ordered as she took her best friend's hands off her boyfriend's neck.

"You know what else should be broken up? Phineas with that girl!" Isabella announced as she stomped up to their "party".

"Usted es tan lindo. Do you know what that means?" that Mexican chick asked. **(Translation: I think it means you're cute) **

"No, but I want to find out," Phineas replied obliviously.

"¿De veras? Estás coqueteando con él en español. Aléjese de mi hombre!" Isabella demanded. **(Translation: Really? You're going to flirt with him in Spanish. Step away from my man.) **

"¿Qué pasa si no?" that Mexican chick responded. **(Translation: What if I don't?)**

"Voy a le arruinara. ¿Crees que no aguanto a las calles? Chica, mejor saliendo porque no quiero ver a tu mexicano detrás de volver aquí otra vez. Adiós!" Isabella slammed. **(Translation: I'm going to mess you up. You think I won't take this to the streets. Girl, you best be leaving because I don't want to see your Mexican behind back here again. Goodbye!) **

That Mexican chick scurried away but not before blowing a kiss to Phineas who just looked confused.

"What did you say to her?" Phineas asked.

"Oh nothing. Hey! You're talking to me again!" Isabella stated.

"Yeah. Not talking is so hard. Besides, I really can't stay mad at you even though you took my pride and joy," Phineas said.

"Aww! Thank you, Phin," Isabella cooed as she kissed Phineas on the cheek.

"Really? Is that PDA really needed here?" Phineas said agitated.

"I just kissed you on the cheek," Isabella defended.

"Not you, them," Phineas pointed out of Ferb and Gretchen making out on a bench.

"Oh for goodness sakes, at least go in the bushes. There are children here," Isabella agreed.

**A/N: Yep. That's it. You waited months for this. Sorry but I really don't want to make long chapters anymore. I will on occasion but I see that shorter chapters tell the story a bit better. The next chapter will be a bit longer and more action-packed. I'm going to add some Perry and Penny too because this was basically supposed to be their show. Now for the answer to last time's question. It was...tools. Phineas referred to his tools as his babies last chapter. Now for the next question: What was the name of Perry's rival in Saving the World Again? Advertise and review! Ciao!**


	11. Chapter 11: Four Short Gaybles?

**A/N: Hey everybody. The correct answer to the last question was Goro. Thank you all for entering. I'm going to try to update more often because I love this site and I have more time to write. Now, I'm going to switch this up now. The Mexico story will start next chapter. I'm just going to put an in between story just to provide you with different entertainment and not have me wracking my brain for the next Mexico part. It's a win-win!**

Welcome my friends. You are going to get a wonderful experience in the lives of the Phineas and Ferb characters. I will share with you 4 stories and you will need to find out the relationship between them. At the end of the fanfic, I will reveal to you what they have in common. Let's go!

*Perry*

_I remember it like it was just yesterday. I was as nervous as heck and knew that this was not going to work. _

_*_flashback_*_

_This is never going to work. Do I really think I can walk in there and pay for a wedding ring without blowing my cover or basically stealing it? No one is going to solicit a platypus. Maybe I should have made my own. Too late. _

Perry was already at the front door of Rings 4 U. Rings, rings everywhere. From binder rings to candy rings. Rings of all shapes, sizes and varieties were sold here in this establishment. But Perry was looking for a wedding ring, the most special one that they had there, no matter what the cost was. There, in the middle of the store, preserved in a glass case, held the most beautiful ring in the store. It had a beautiful turquoise gemstone large enough to be loved but small enough for a platypus and Perry knew it was his destiny to purchase that ring. _I just need a plan as to how, _Perry thought.

*scene swift*

Perry was now on the roof of Rings 4 U and cut a platypus shaped opening. He throw a smoke bomb and caused everyone in the story to fall asleep. Perry slid down to the display case on a rope and gently tried to gently lift the protection with black gloves. The alarm system went off and the customers started to wake up. Perry evacuated immediately and tried to think of another plan.

*****scene swift*****

Perry decided to get the ring from underground. He built a tunnel from the front of the store to under the display. He started filing away at the glass when he found a bone and held it in his mouth to use later and replace the ring. In the middle of it, a dog came upon the tunnel, shrugged, and decided to use it to find his bone. By the end, guess who was holding the dog's bone in his mouth. The dog growled and distracted Perry's work.

"This looks bad, doesn't it?" Perry asked.

The dog barked and started attacking Perry until they were back at the beginning of the tunnel and it had its bone. What was Perry going to do? Would he give up? Would he keep fighting? Why am I asking you these questions? I guess there was only one thing to do.

*scene swift*

Perry nonchalantly walked into the store and stood on the cashier's desk.

"No pets allowed!" the counter-lady yelled.

He took a boombox and started playing music.

_And do the Harlem Shake!_

Everyone started dancing like crazy and didn't notice a teal platypus take a ring, place some money, and dance his way out.

*Penny*

"Penny, your childish behavior is unacceptable and is ruining the name of the OWCA. I mean, seriously, you needed to put whipped cream in the general's pants?" Monogram scolded.

"He was being a jerk. Anyway, who snitched?" Penny asked.

"The general told me himself. I can never bring anyone to a meeting here without something happening. I'd better not see you doing anything like that again or else," Monogram warned.

"You can count on me, M&M. Ciao!" Penny saluted and sped out the doorway.

"Sigh...ha! Whipped cream in the general's pants, genius!" Monogram said to himself.

*scene swift*

"Peter, I need your help on a special mission," Penny requested.

"Extra work? Can't I just sit here?" Peter whined, munching on some bamboo.

"Dude, this is a fun mission. We're going get back at that general from yesterday," Penny persuaded.

"You mean the one that called you a-," Peter started.

"No need to repeat it," Penny interrupted. "Let's just get over to his house. I have a few things to mess up there."

"How do you know where he lives?"

"I know where you live."

"I'll stop asking questions."

*scene swift*

"What exactly are we doing on the roof of his house?" Peter asked.

"We're going to get in through the chimney," Penny explained.

"Like Santa Clause?" Peter questioned.

"Why not? You've got one part down," Penny teased.

_Chim chiminey  
Chim chiminey  
Chim chim cher-ee!  
__A sweep is as lucky  
As lucky can be_

Chim chiminey  
Chim chiminey  
Chim chim cher-oo!  
Good luck will rub off when  
I shake hands with you  
Or blow me a kiss  
And that's lucky too

Now as the ladder of life  
Has been strung  
You may think a sweep's  
On the bottom-most rung

Though I spends me time  
In the ashes and soot  
In this ol' wide world  
There's no happier bloke

Up where the smoke is  
All billered and curled  
'Tween pavement and stars  
Is the _chimney sweep__ world  
__  
When there's hardly no day  
Nor hardly no night  
There's things half in shadow  
And half way in light  
On the roof tops of London  
Coo, what a sight!_

I choose me bristles with pride  
Yes, I do  
A broom for the shaft  
And a broom for the flume

Though I'm covered with soot  
From me head to me toes  
A sweep knows he's welcome  
Wherever he goes

Chim chiminey  
Chim chiminey  
Chim chim cher-ee!  
When you're with a sweep  
You're in glad company

No where is there  
_A more happier crew  
Than them wot sings  
"Chim chim cher-ee  
Chim cher-oo!"  
On the chim chiminey  
Chim chim cher-ee  
Chim cher-oo!_

"Are you done now?" Peter asked.

"Yep, let's go!" Penny declared.

*scene swift*

"I have brought some tape, glue, macaroni, and paper," Peter announced.

"What for?" Penny questioned.

"Macaroni art!" Peter squealed as he made a platypus out of the macaroni.

"Is that me?" Penny asked.

"No, it's your mom," Peter snapped.

"Whatever. I brought some stink bombs, some pictures, a red marker, and masking tape. You, just put some toilet paper outside his house," Penny directed.

*****scene swift*****

"Well, it looks like we finished the job," Peter sighed as he put his hands on his hips.

"You didn't do anything. I even had to swiftly spread the toilet paper outside because you were too busy making macaroni art," Penny huffed.

"My macaroni art will be the scariest thing in there."

"Yeah, sure."

"It will."

"Whatever. Let's just get out of here before the general comes."

*scene swift*

The general whistled on his way home from the grocery store. He stuck the key in the lock, turned it, and looked above him as if he saw something suspicious. The man shrugged and stepped into his house. Then, a bunch of macaroni spilled on his head. Dazed, he tried to move around the room. All of his picture frames holding him receiving the highest of awards now held ridiculous pictures of the circus. He went into the bathroom to try to revive himself with some cold water but every step he took he approached all types of smells which were quite unpleasant. He looked in the mirror and saw in red writing a message saying,

"You shouldn't have done that."

The general screamed like a little girl and ran straight out of his house house to see a trail of toilet paper leading to his backyard. Not wanting to take any chances, he took a water gun to protect himself. He sneakily tiptoed to the backyard gate, opened the door a bit, and saw pictures of people faces all crossed out in red marker and on his picture read, "Next." He had had enough and called the OWCA.

"Hello? What do you need, general?" Major Monogram asked.

"I can't take it anymore! Danville is so dangerous and I can't stand to stay here anymore. I'm going to get another assignment because I HATE IT HERE AND THAT STUPID PLATYPUS TOO!" the general screamed. He packed his stuff up and moved out.

*OWCA*

The familiar static from the loudspeaker emitted through the agency.

"Penelope Platypus, report to my office, NOW!" Monogram ordered.

"Jenna, hide me!" Penny yelped.

"Aren't you the one that laughs in the face of danger?" Jenna Jaguar questioned.

"Then I guess there is only one thing we can do. Hit it, Peter!" Penny directed.

Peter, positioned at turntables, pressed play and music blared through the OWCA.

_Aw snap! Aw snap! Come on to our macaroni party then we'll take a nap._

_Aw snap! Aw snap! Come on to our macaroni party then we'll take a nap._

*Phineas and Isabella*

Like the sweet couple they are, Phineas and Isabella are watching the stars on Phineas' roof.

"Phineas, it's so beautiful out. The stars are shining and the moon is full. Isn't this romantic?" Isabella asks.

"And there are so many constellations we can map. Oh look, Ursa Major! Quick, get a large piece of paper!" Phineas says excitedly.

"Phineas! I thought you wanted to watch the stars with me!"

"I thought you wanted to map them."

Isabella sighed.

"Just forget it," she whispered.

There was an awkward silence between them.

"I'm sorry, Isabella. I promise I won't get into inventing mode," Phineas promised.

"Yay! Now let's just sit and watch the stars," Isabella suggested.

There was a relaxing 2 minute silence.

"This is boring. Phineas, go back into inventing mode and think of something we can do," Isabella requested.

"Way ahead of you. Okay, I was thinking that instead of watching the stars, we can get as humanly close to them as possible," Phineas suggested.

"That's brilliant! You always know what to do," Isabella cheered as she kissed him on the cheek.

*scene swift*

Phineas and Isabella were now in their trademark space suits.

"You ready?" Phineas asked.

"Yeah, I am," Isabella agreed.

They held hands and Phineas transported them to an ultra-bright star.

"Pretty," Isabella mumbled, dazed.

"Put on your glasses, Isabella," Phineas directed.

Isabella pressed a button and sunglasses were put on her face.

"Let's go!" Phineas cheered as he jumped from one star to the other.

_Outside the window, kira kira kira ri  
A shooting star streaks, kira kira kira ki  
The moon glows brightly yura yura yura ri  
Napping so peacefully in the ocean of the stars  
Then somebody came along and waved a special magic wand  
Spreading the magic of love to all  
In a time of of bright colored dreams  
That shooting star shines, kira kira kira ki  
And changes stunningly to a sparkly crystal drop  
In the bright blue sky, puka puka puka ri  
I fly through vapor trails and through cotton candy clouds  
The flower petals, hira hira hira hi  
The petals blew in a gently pink colored breeze  
Then some body came along and waved a special magic wand  
Spreading the magic of love to all  
In a time of bright colored dreams  
The snow falls lightly, fuwa fuwa fuwa ri  
Children will laugh and play making a snow angel_

__

A shooting star streaks, kira kira kira ri  
Bright rainbows are floating in the ocean of the stars  
A shooting star streaks, kira kira kira ri  
I hope the wish I made will be granted to me soon  
Good night twinkle my heart  
Oyasuminasai.

"We really should be getting back now," Phineas said to Isabella, both on the moon.

"Do we really have to?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah. The Dreamworks dude is getting mad at us."

"What is he fishing for?"

"I don't know."

"Space is fuuuuun! Can't we stay here for 15 more minutes?"

"Okay. I know a star where we can hang out."

"Really. Where?"

Phineas covered her eyes and star jumped to the malt shop aka his star.

"Look now," Phineas directed.

Isabella opened her eyes, astonished that a malt shop could sustain itself in space.

"Wow. You wanna buy me a milkshake?" Isabella asked.

"Yes, yes I will."

_My milkshakes bring aliens to my star and yeah right, it's better than yours._

_Yeah right, it's better than yours. _

_Most of it is made with jet fuel. _

_*_Ferb and Gretchen_*_

_I really hate playing hide and seek in the woods at night, _Ferb thought. _What am I, nocturnal? A Fireside Girl? No, I'm Ferb Fletcher and if I don't find Gretchen soon, I'm going to be Found Fletcher, the dude who got lost in the wood and all they can find is his skeleton. How did I even get in this position?_

_*_flashback_*_

"Ferb, will you play hide and seek with me?" Gretchen asked.

"Aren't we a little too old to be playing that game?" Ferb asked.

"No, no we're not. Besides, don't you want a present?" Gretchen coaxed.

"What kind of present?" Ferb questioned.

"Oh, you'll see if you play," Gretchen whispered as she sauntered off into the woods.

*flashback over*

_Oh yeah. What was I thinking? I'm never going to find her at night? It's just me and my bare hands. How did I do this unprepared? What kind of blasted idiot comes out at night without even a flashlight? Oh where are you Gretchen? _

_Please love me back 'cause it's the only think I'm living on. _

_You're the only one that keeps me strong. _

_If you don't, I'll find my own way out of here. _

_I will break down but I won't break into tears. _

_I'll keep running. I won't fret. _

_I'll start looking and I bet I will see you in half the time _

_it took you think about it. I didn't sleep a wink. I doubt you stayed up past 8 _

_when I was this close to an asylum. Find me. _

*story*

"Gretchen, come out wherever you are!" Ferb called.

"Okay!" she squealed.

Ferb screamed his head off.

"What was that for?" Ferb asked.

"It took you so long to find me. I mean, it's already 8:30. You're lucky I didn't leave you here or else you would have been in some deep doo doo," Gretchen explained.

"We are never playing hide-and-seek again," Ferb declared.

"Fine. You won't get your prize," Gretchen sniffed.

"What prize?" Ferb asked.

"Only if you play again," Gretchen whispered as she took her flashlight and sauntered away.

"Wait for me!" Ferb whined.

*end*

Now, do you understand the theme of this story. You don't? Well, I'll just have to tell you. It's: hands! Perry had to find a ring to fit Penny's _hand_. Penny needed Peter to lend a helping _hand. _Phineas used his _hands_ to cover Isabella's eyes. Ferb was out in the woods with his own bare _hands. _Oh! I might have to do this again sometime. Ta ta!

**A/N: I swear, I do not know where that guy came from. Anyway, I guess this will be the story. I bet no one actually guessed the theme. I didn't even guess it until the end of the story. I own no songs except the one in Ferb and Gretchen's part. It isn't even a full song, only part of one that I will continue if you want me to or I'll just incorporate it into another chapter against your wishes. The song in Phineas and Isabella's part is a song from an anime called Spiral. I don't really get into animes unless they're really cool. Okay, here is another question. How much did Phineas and Ferb's paper mache weigh? Ciao!**


	12. Chapter 12: We're Going to Mexico Part 4

**A/N: Okay, you guys were confused last chapter on the answer to the question. I was referring to the paper mache airplane and the answer is: they didn't say. Well, I got your goat. Insert knee slap here. Okay, let's see another part of Mexico. **

_Previously on Phintastic..._

"_Do you want me to buy them or take them into the city?"_

"_Wow, this is Mexico. It's so Mexico-y." _

"_You started this mess and you have to fix it. I know you taught Phineas how to give the silent treatment and you need to bring him back." _

"_Usted es tan lindo. Do you know what that means?" _

"_Oh for goodness sakes, at least go in the bushes. There are children here."_

_Random Band: Our summer love was the best that it could get. We'd have so much time in the sun. _

_Now we have school work that we wish we could forget. That means we can't have fun. _

_Phineas: Um. Hello? Mic on? Let us do the singing, thank you. 1, 2, 3, 4!_

_Isabella-Whatever. I'm not wearing something like that ever. _

_Gretchen-I'm throwing tantrums like it's bad weather. Woah-oh-oh!_

_Phineas-Step back! Watch me become the quarterback. _

_Ferb-I'm saving up for my Cadillac. Woah-oh-oh. _

_All-Has life always been this crazy? I'm never prepared or am I just that lazy? _

_I've got love and I'll just be coming back for more. I'll just see life like I've never seen before. _

_It's fantastic. No, it's Phintastic! It's fantastic. No, it's Phintastic. _

_(Just to specify, all speaking parts in this song are indicated by colons and the dashes by the names are just the flashing images you see in the beginning of a theme song)_

*P&P*

burrito eating contest*eat ice cream*take pictures with mariachi band*play maracas*watch the sunset*run from intense animal control

"Ah! Mexico is so beautiful. I can't believe I'm actually here. I've traveled to so many places but I've never been here before. I don't even know what to do first," Penny sighed.

"I can do anything as long as I'm with you," Perry flirted.

"Aw! Thank you," Penny cooed.

Penny brought him in for a kiss.

"I know something you will love. Right behind you is a burrito eating contest missing its third contestant," Perry told her.

Penny gaped at the popular contest and glided over to the last seat.

"And the last contestant is...a platypus?" an announcer asked.

"Is this some kind of joke? Get this animal off the chair and give the filthy beast to animal control," an obviously regular contestant demanded. *Insert coughing here*

"Excuh-use me? If this fanfic wasn't rated K+, I would have some very choice words to say," Penny threatened.

"Ah, it talks!" the guy screeched.

"If it walks and talks, it can eat so it can compete," the announcer declared. "Now, there are about 50 burritos in front of you. You have exactly 20 minutes. The first person to finish all the burritos without cheating, throwing up, or diarrhea wins. Ready, set, go!" the announcer yelled.

One by one or two by two, the contestants stuffed the burritos into their mouths like it was the last food specimen on Earth. Some passed out in the first round. One person barfed right as she was going to finish. It just left the two contestants left, Penny and that guy.

"When I am done with this, no one will forget the name Bizarre Extrano," the nasty competitor said with his mouth full.

"Um, I was done like 12 minutes ago and no one stopped the timer," Penny announced.

The crowd gasped.

"Well then, I guess the platypus with a big appetite wins the contest," the announcer told the people.

The crowd cheered.

"Who was the runner up?" one person asked.

"Who cares? He just got beat by a platypus. No one will want to remember his name," another replied.

They all laughed and Bizarre fumed in silence.

"Penny, how do you feel?" Perry asked.

"That girls can finally have a prize for eating," Penny stated. "Urg, I think I had one too many burritos and that's saying something coming from me."

Penny raced to the nearest bathroom scaring a couple of girls but there was no need for damage control. Perry smirked and decided to do some sightseeing on his own because he knew she was going to be in there a while.

Perry found a nearby strip...mall and decided to see something he could bring back home. He searched high and low but found nothing he could bring to satisfy his needs. Then, he found it. The newest love of this life. Just kidding, but it did draw him in like fan girls to One Direction. There on a podium sat the best fedora he had ever laid eyes on. The white stitching on the brim, the size fit him just right, and it was made in Mexico. He just had to get his hands on it.

"How much for this fabulous fedora?" Perry asked dreamily.

"Eh, $200," the store clerk told him.

Perry's state of mind was shattered.

"For a fedora?" Perry demanded.

"Not unless you want to barter for it," the clerk told him.

"$150."

"$300."

"$250."

"$400."

"Why do you keep raising the price?"

"You think this is supposed to benefit you?"

"Hmm... $450."

"$300."

Perry smirked.

"$350."

"$200."

"$250."

"$100."

"$150

"$50."  
"$55."  
"$25."

"$30."  
"$15."  
"$25."  
"$5."

"$10."

"$0 and that is final!"

"Thank you."

Perry snatched the fedora and walked off.

"What just happened?" the clerk asked.

"You just got duped by a platypus. No one will ever want to know your name. Also, you're fired," another employee, apparently the boss, told him

The clerk fumed silently, vowing revenge on the platypus.

*PGIF*

Did you ever notice that I always put down PGIF? Replace the T and add a P and you get PGIF. Yep, back to the show.

"Now that we're done being embarrassed by you two," Phineas started.

"We can't make out in public? I thought this was Mexico," Ferb asked as he cocked his head to the side.

"If you couldn't do it in America, you can't do it here," Isabella explained.

"Oh so when you and Phineas were under the tree-," Gretchen pursued.

"That was different. Gosh, can we just focus on something else, please?" Isabella begged.

"How about this poster?" Phineas suggested.

An Old West type poster scrawled in Spanish showed two intimidating looking men with cowboy hats, bandanas around their faces, and a cowboy outfit on each of them.

"What does the poster say?" Gretchen asked.

"Ahem. Wanted, the Nameless Bandits. Wanted for stealing from old widows and harassing food vendors and fedora salesmen. A reward of 500 pesos will be awarded to whoever successfully catches these men and brings them to justice," Isabella translated.

"Well guys, I know what we're going to do today," Phineas announced.

"Going after bandits? Are you sure about this?" Isabella questioned.

"We've faced worse than bandits, Isabella. This should really be child's play," Phineas replied.

"I feel like we've faced more but I just can't put my finger on it," Gretchen said as she tried to reminisce on their 1st other dimension adventure. "Nah. So let's go catch some bad guys."

"Where do we look first?" Isabella asked.

"I think we should ask the fedora salesmen and food vendors," Ferb suggested.

"Good idea. Hey sir, have you heard of the Nameless Bandits?" Phineas asked.

"Como?" the vendor asked.

"I got this," Isabella said. "Hola, senor. ¿Has oído hasblar de los bandidos sin nombre?" Isabella asked.

"Oh, sí. Los delincuentes robaron todos mis ingredientes para hacer burritos. Ahora lo voy a vender?" the vendor cried! **Translation: Oh, yes. Those criminals stole all of my ingredients to make burritos. Now what will I sell?**

"Now we've got to help. Burritos are at stake here," Phineas said.

"Why should we care if burritos are gone? They aren't exactly healthy," Gretchen stated.

"Do you have any idea how mad Penny is going to be when she finds out we had a plan to save burritos? Do you know how ballistic Perry will go if he finds out that his favorite country to buy fedoras is going to sell out? No, this is for the people, us the people," Phineas explained.

"Dude, we're not going to go around Mexico City trying to find potentially dangerous criminals and try to bring them to justice with no supervision and nothing to protect ourselves," Gretchen stated.

"Maybe if we had some tools, I would be able to build something totally cool to track and bring the criminals to justice easy as pie," Phineas replied.

"We are not starting that again!" Isabella shouted.

"Gretchen's right. I mean, we have done things in the past like fighting super villians and going into the 2nd dimension to stop an evil overlord, but we had backup and high-tech weapons. We can't do this now. I mean, high-tech weapons are not going to just fall out of the sky," Ferb said.

Suddenly, blasters and lasers and shields galore rained from the skies and were enough for the four. No one else caught them which was pretty convenient.

"It's not like Christina Aguilera and Jennifer Lopez will just fall out of the sky," Ferb shouted.

"It doesn't work like that. Anyway, now that we have something to protect ourselves with, we obviously are going to wander the streets looking for trouble and get lost so kidnappers can find us. Obviously that's the right plan!" Gretchen yelled hysterically.

"What do you think we're doing now?" Phineas asked.

"At least can we have a map so we actually know where we're going," Gretchen persuaded.

"I have this city mapped inside and out. We'll be okay. Anything else, oh Hysterical One?" Isabella joked.

"Let's crack this case," Gretchen said readily.

"Okay, bad guys usually hang out in saloons. Isa, do you know any saloons around here?" Phineas asked.

"Actually, I do. Right this way, amigos," Isabella announced.

*C&S*

"This is my favorite place to hang out. All of the pretty girls come here. That's why I decided to take you here," Antonio told Stacey.

"Why thank you. How many times have you been here?" Stacey asked.

"Only once or twice. Maybe passed through," Antonio lied.

"Hola Antonio," a girl greeted as she walked by.

"Antonio, thanks again," another girl said.

"Antonio, you free tonight? I'll call you," yet another girl told him.

"Oh, I think it's been more than twice," Stacey stated as she walked in and leading Antonio who looked as dejected as a neglected puppy.

"You ever been here?" Candace asked Roberto.

"All the time, but only because Roberto practically tries to make this his home," Roberto answered.

"What is this place called anyway?" Candace asked.

"Simplemente Bailar Hangout. Just Dance Hangout even though we do more than just dance," Roberto explained.

"Do you want to show me around?" Candace asked.

"Sure, and I promise to not hit on you," Roberto joked.

"Fine. If you don't like me, I don't care," Candace joked.

"I never said I didn't like you," Robert told her as he grabbed her hand and led her inside.

Defining the Just Dance Hangout would be effortless. It's the perfect place for teens to be themselves. There are different colors on the wall from bright pink and turquoise to black and gray in the corners. There was a huge dance floor and a mini bar which served sodas and assorted food. There were tables, round and white with plush white seats shaped like bar stools. Different people came here from the typical cheerleader to the emo kids but they all seemed to get along in this one building made to but differences aside and enjoy good food and great music.

"You like?" Roberto asked.

"It's perfect. I can't believe pink and gray don't clash! The seats are so adorable! Gosh, the bar doesn't have alcohol, does it?" Candace asked.

"Relax and have fun. Look, I'll buy you a drink and it won't be alcoholic. Maybe a root beer?" Roberto suggested.

"Oh please, I can't let you buy me a drink. I just got here and I can't just mooch off of you like that. I mean, it's not like I have a lot of pesos to play around with," Candace explained, blushing.

"You're my guest. There is nothing I would rather do," Roberto said and he led her to the bar and ordered for her.

"Don't you want something?" Candace asked.

"Oh please, I've been around here so much that sometimes I get bored with what they serve," Roberto mumbled.

"What did you say?" the bartender demanded, a young boy of about 19 with curly black hair and glasses. He wore a white shirt and red pants with some black sneakers.

"I said I love your business," Robert piped up.

The bartender nodded and walked away to care for other customers. Candace sipped on her root beer.

"OMG! This is amazing. I don't think I would ever be tired of this every day. Gosh, thanks a lot," Candace shrieked.

"I'm glad you're glad," Robert replied and smiled warmly.

Candace blushed and continued to sip on her soda. Suddenly, The Way by Ariana Grande started to play and Candace got into a dancy mood.

"Do you want to dance?" Candace asked.

"What?" Robert asked.

"It's okay if you don't want to," Candace retracted.

"No no. I want to," Robert quickly replied, blushing.

Candace squealed and pulled him to the dance floor. They both laughed at each other's bad dancing and just decided to wrap their arms around each other and slow dance to the upbeat song.

"This is so amazing. I can't believe I've met someone who dances as bad as me," Candace commented.

"Hey!" Roberto remarked, pretending to be hurt.

"JK. Where are Antonio and Stacey?" Candace questioned.

"Oh, they seem to have been busy for a while," Roberto gestured to the couple in the "emo corner" making out.

"Wow, he must be a really good guy or a good kisser," Candace said.

"I'm still here, you know," Roberto told her.

"Yeah, I know. I'm glad for that," Candace answered as she rested her head on his shoulder. They stayed there for the rest of the song and another song and another song...

*PFIG*

The four arrived at the saloon which was literally named Saloon. So creative, I know.

"Guess this is the place," Phineas announced.

"No duh!" Gretchen snapped and barged in.

No one gave her a second glance as the place was packed with people, obviously mostly adults, and live bands played almost over everyone's talking.

"What's up with her?" Phineas whispered to Ferb.

"I have no idea," Ferb whispered back.

Ferb put an arm around Gretchen's shoulder and surveyed the scene. There were no suspicious people and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"Does anyone know what they look like?" Ferb asked.

"The usual: tan cowboy hats, red bandanas to cover their mouths, cowboy costumes, black eye masks.." Isabella listed.

"Like them?" Ferb pointed out.

Two rather "large" men were sitting in a table in the back of the room wearing the exact description and were deep in discussion.

"Someone needs to go over there and find out what they're talking about," Phineas addressed.

"I'll go. I look more natural than you guys and can just blend in with the crowd," Isabella said.

"We're natural. We can blend in," Phineas called after her.

Isabella pretended to mingle with a few people and kept a safe distance away from the men but not far enough to not hear their conversation.

"Man, we have the stuff. The burritos and fedoras are all locked in storage. Why don't we just do away with them now?" the former fedora salesman asked.

"I told you, we've got to take down the factories. Look, the burrito and fedora factories are conjoined so if we destroy them, we can loot a bit and then get rid of the stuff. Oh we're going to be rich after we sell all these to the States," Bizzare said greedily.

"Yeah, man. We've got the key to it all," the fedora saleman agreed holding up a golden key looped around his neck.

Isabella gasped. She snuck away from the crowd to find her friends stretching.

"What the heck are you doing?" Isabella asked.

"Being nonchalant," Phineas explained.

"Besides, it's good to stretch in case we have to make a getaway," Ferb added.

"Um, okay," Isabella replied slightly weirded out. "I found out some important information. Those two guys _are _the bandits and they're planning to take down all fedora and burrito franchises and sell the goods to the US. They are hitting the conjoined burrito and fedora factory next and they have everything in a storage facility locked with a key which is around one of the guys' necks."

"So we steal it? Easy as pie. I'm going to go get my expert robber tools against some

sneaky bandits and I'll be right back," Gretchen remarked snarkily.

"GOSH GRETCHEN WHAT IS WITH YOU?" Isabella asked.

Gretchen blushed and whispered into Isabella's ear.

"Oh, okay. Whatever. Control yourself, chica. But you're right. We need to find a way to get it off of them," Isabella agreed.

"We could help you with that," Penny announced coming out of nowhere.

"Where did you come from?" Phineas asked.

"We heard fedoras and burritos and decided to help you," Perry explained.

"Okay, there are performances on stage. If you guys can decide to do something awesome and attract the crowds to you, you can easily slip off the key without anyone thinking it's not part of the act," Penny explained.

Two mariachi band members walked outside to take a break and Phineas just got the best idea ever.

"Isabella, Gretchen, do you know how to flamenco dance?" Phineas asked.

"Sadly, yes," Gretchen replied.

"Well, you can perform that on stage and Ferb and I can be in the band. Then, you can slip the key off as part of the act and then we can go," Phineas explained.

"Okay, but I haven't danced in ages," Gretchen warned.

"Oh, I know you can do it and you will. Let's see if we can find some clothes and we'll see," Isabella told her.

A few seconds later, Isabella, Gretchen, Ferb, and Phineas were transformed.

Isabella and Gretchen were wearing flowy red dresses similar to the Emoji and had large red flowers in their hair and black flats. Their hair was curled and styled into a neat side bun. Phineas and Ferb were dressed quite ridiculously in white jackets, white shirts, white pants, and black shoes along with large black moustaches and white sombreros that could barely fit them. They parted ways and Phineas and Ferb discussed with the band.

"Everyone seems so bored with us now, amigos. We can't seem to entertain them much longer," one man said.

"Hey, have you tried something different?" Phineas asked.

"Like how?" another asked.

"Have you ever heard Gold Digger by Kanye West?" Ferb questioned.

"I can't do this," Gretchen said.

"Yes you can. You're Gretchen Adler-Warden of Fireside Girls 46231. You can do anything," Isabella reminded her.

"Yeah, I can do this," Gretchen reassured herself.

The first notes of Gold Digger by Kanye West were played and Gretchen blushed furiously but willed herself to go on. People, including the bandits, started crowding to the front of the stage.

Jamie Foxx intro

She take my money when I'm in need  
Yea she's a triflin' friend indeed  
Oh she's a gold digger way over town  
That dig's on me.

[She gives me money.]  
Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger.  
[When I'm In Need.]  
But she ain't messin' wit no broke broke.  
[She gives me money.]  
Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger.  
[When I'm in need.]  
But she ain't messin' wit no broke broke.

[I gotta leave.]  
Get down girl go 'head get down.  
[I gotta leave.]  
Get down girl go 'head get down.  
[I gotta leave.]  
Get down girl go 'head get down.  
[I gotta leave.]  
Get down girl go 'head.

[Verse 1:]  
Cutie the bomb met her at a beauty salon  
With a baby Louis Vuitton under her underarm  
She said 'I can tell you rock, I can tell by your charm  
Far as girls you got a flock, I can tell by your charm  
and your arm', but I'm lookin for the one have you seen her?  
My psychic told me she'll have a a- like Serena  
Trina, Jennifer Lopez, 4 kids  
An I gotta take all they bad a- to show-biz  
Ok, get your kids, but then they got their friends  
I pulled up in the Benz, they all got up in  
We all went to Den, and then I had to pay  
If you [...] with this girl then you better be payed  
You know why? 'Take too much to touch her  
From what I heard she got a baby by Busta  
My best friend said she use to mess wit Usher  
I dont care what none of yall say, I still love her

[She gives me money.]  
Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger.  
[When I'm In Need.]  
But she ain't messin' wit no broke broke.  
[She gives me money.]  
Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger.  
[When I'm in need.]  
But she ain't messin' wit no broke broke.

[I gotta leave.]  
Get down girl go 'head get down.  
[I gotta leave.]  
Get down girl go 'head get down.  
[I gotta leave.]  
Get down girl go 'head get down.  
[I gotta leave.]  
Get down girl go 'head.

18 years, 18 years  
She got one of yo kids, got you for 18 years  
I know somebody payin' child support for one of his kids  
His baby mama car and crib is bigger than his  
You will see him on TV any given Sunday  
Win the Superbowl and drive off in a Hyundai  
She was s'pose to buy your shorty TYCO with your money  
She went to the doctor got lypo with your money  
She walkin' around lookin' like Michael with your money  
Should have got that insured GEICO for your money  
If you aint no punk  
holla "We Want Prenup"  
"We Want Prenup! Yeah!" It's something that you need to have  
Cause when she leave your ass she gone leave with half  
18 years, 18 years  
And on her 18th birthday he found out it wasn't his.

[She gives me money.]  
Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger.  
[When I'm In Need.]  
But she ain't messin' wit no broke broke.  
[She gives me money.]  
Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger.  
[When I'm in need.]  
But she ain't messin' wit no broke broke.

[I gotta leave'.]  
Get down girl go 'head get down.  
[I gotta leave.]  
Get down girl go 'head get down.  
[I gotta leave.]  
Get down girl go 'head get down.  
[I gotta leave.]  
Get down girl go 'head.

[Verse 3:]  
Now I ain't sayin you a gold digger, you got needs  
You don't want a dude to smoke but he can't buy  
You got out to eat and he can't pay, ya'll can't leave  
There's dishes in the back, he gotta roll up his sleeves  
But why ya'll washin' watch him  
He gone make it into a Benz out of that Datsun  
He got that ambition, baby, look in his eyes  
This week he moppin' floors, next week it's the fries  
So, stick by his side  
I know his dude's ballin, but yeah thats nice  
And they gone keep callin' and tryin', but you stay right girl  
And when you get on, he leave your ass for a white girl.

[I gotta leave.]  
Get down girl go 'head get down.  
[I gotta leave.]  
Get down girl go 'head get down.  
[I gotta leave.]  
Get down girl go 'head get down.  
[I gotta leave.]  
Get down girl go 'head.

Let me hear that back...

"Dip me," Isabella ordered.

Gretchen dipped Isa and she looped the key from the guy's head without him noticing a thing.

"Goodnight!" Gretchen greeted.

"Buenas noches!" Isabella greeted.

"That was great! Maybe we should do more like that another time," a mariachi man said.

"Hey, who are those two bozos? We've been trapped in a closet by 2 platypuses for 4 minutes and you decide to replace us?" the originals asked.

"That deal will have to wait. Hastala vista!" Phineas said hurriedly as he pulled Ferb from the soon-to-be disaster. They met up with Isabella at the front door and sadly the Nameless Bandits.

"Where do you think you kids are going? You think we actually didn't notice you take the key from us? Now hand it over and no one gets hurt," Bizzare said menacingly.

"No. You're going to ruin burritos and fedoras in Mexico City forever and we're going to stop you," Phineas boldly states.

"Fine, we'll have to do this the hard way. Let's have a little stand-off. We stand out here, we shoot at each other, and the ones who are alive get the key. You in or you just want us to kill you on the spot?" FS asked.

"Bring it on," Isabella challenged.

*scene swift*

"You go guys!" Penny cheered.

"You're going to actually let us do this right now?" Ferb asked.

"Oh, right. Don't forget to hydrate, it gets hot around here," Penny warned.

"Perry?" Ferb whined.

"You're the ones who wanted to stand up to them and bring them to justice. We bid you, adieu but don't die. Whatever you do, stay alive," Perry told them.

"For once, I'm going to listen to you," Ferb said.

The gang now dressed up like cowboys in the Old West stood their ground. Everyone from the saloon spilled out and waited in suspense.

"1, 2, 3, draw!" Bizarre called out as he shot each of the kids.

They were miraculously unharmed.

"What, that is impossible. I shot them square in the chests," Bizarre ranted in disbelief.

They pounded on their chests.

"Bulletproof armor, brother," they yelled in unison.

"Now we can take a shot," Gretchen announced.

The gang blasted at the two until they looked like Dr. Doof after a failed invention.

"Ay Dios Mio! Take the key. We're surrender," FS pleaded as he threw the yellow key in their direction.

Luckily, the police decided to show up.

"And you two are going into jail," the police officers told them.

The crowd cheered.

"As said, we will be awarding you with 500 pesos for all of you," the police officer told them.

"500 pesos? We're rich!" Ferb cheered.

"You know 500 pesos is like $40 in American money and if were to share, you'd only get like 6 bucks, right?" Isabella asked.

"You know, it's the people that matter," Ferb stated.

"Kids! What are you doing here? Where are Candace and Stacey?" Linda demanded.

"Um..." the kids replied.

*Candace and Stacey*

*****7pm*

"Have you liked your stay here?" Roberto asked.

"I have," Candace replied, knowing it was true.

"When do you have to leave?" Roberto questioned.

"In a few days. We only have spring break off," Candace explained.

"But...I'm leaving in a couple days and coming back a week. I was hoping you were staying longer and I could cram more time in a couple of days."

"I might not even have time then. We might have to "bond" or something and Stacey still hasn't blown all her money on shopping."

"So this may be the last time we see each other?"

"Not unless we come back to Mexico."

"Maybe I could come over to the States."

"Yeah, maybe. Hey, can I have your number?"

"Sure."

The two exchanged phone numbers.

"Well, I guess that's it," Candace stated.

"Not quite," Roberto told her.

"What do you mean?" Candace asked.

"I still haven't given you a goodbye gift," Roberto assured her.

"You don't have to give me a gift. I really have to give _you _a gift. You have already done so much for me."

"Oh, I think you will know a way of paying me back."

"How?"

Roberto leaned in, grabbed her waist and kissed. Candace didn't know what overcame her but she kissed him back. They embraced each other and Candace started to cry. Roberto wiped a tear off her face.

"Don't cry for me. Las muchachas bonitas no deben llorar. I will miss you so much," Roberto whispered. **(Translation: Pretty girls shouldn't cry)**

"I will miss you so much more," Candace whispered back as she kissed him one last time.

She left to receive Stacey who was getting a drink.

"Stacey, it's time to leave," Candace ordered.

"Why were you crying?" Stacey asked.

"I'll tell you later. Let's go," Candace urged as she dragged her out of the club and tried to locate her mom.

*PFIG*

"Finally, everyone is here in one piece. Let's get back to the hotel room," Linda announced.

"Room service for everyone," Lawrence added.

"Now that that's over," Gretchen said as she slapped Ferb.

"What was that for?" Ferb whined.

"Why the heck did you lead Phineas to flirt with those girls with you? I already know that you're slightly unfaithful but you didn't need to lead him into that too. What made you think I would forget? You better have an explanation for this..." Gretchen went on while still slapping Ferb.

"Gretchen's back," Phineas groaned.

"You're back," Isabella said as she pecked him on the lips.

"Yeah, and I just can't wait to see what we're going to do tomorrow. I guess I'll do okay without tools after all," Phineas stated.

"Oh Phineas," Isabella cooed as she held his hand.

**A/N: I know you know my laptop is supposed to be weird but I just found a charger like mine. It's borrowed though so I might not be typing on my laptop for long. I'll just put up a bunch of docs and do it from there. Phintastic is not over nor will it be on hiatus. I can work on two stories at the same time, right? I won't put a question up right now but you will see some more in the other story which might be up now. I'm working on more chapters so bye! I mean, ciao! **


End file.
